An Inuyasha Story
by Flereous
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha go on a vacaton away from the Sengoku Jidai. Somehow the rest of the gang manages to join them in their short time of peace. InuKag, MiroSan, Shippou: um, single? LOL.
1. The Beginning!

Author: Hehe, my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you peoples enjoy it!  
  
Rating: If you've seen the movie 'Dumb and Dumber'   
  
or if you've seen 'Theres something About mary' then your gonna like this fanfic.  
  
oh, and ESPACIALLY if you've seen the movie dumb and dumber you will just crack up!! love this fic so hope you do too!  
  
This fic is copywrited, you steal and claim you wrote this fic, (YOU B-------DS!!!!) you will get a big foot in the ass PERSONALY, from ME  
  
******  
  
An Inuyasha Story by Raquel  
  
Chapter one: A mysterious little secret  
  
(Intro; Kagome is taking inuyasha on a vacation to her time so they can have some fun while the  
  
others stay in Inuyasha's time)  
  
Kagome was riding a bike, and inuyasha sat in the back of the bike. While they were riding,  
  
Kagome asked Inuyasha a question, "Inuyasha, its gonna be fun going to my time huh? I know you'll like it!"  
  
silence...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned her head to see that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. "Shhh, I better not wake him up."  
  
As kagome was riding the bike, she hit a bump and Inuyasha flew off the bike! "Owwww..."  
  
Kagome had no idea Inuyasha flew off the bike and kept on riding, *Hmmm, this bike feels so light, I wonder why*  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
Inuyasha was running after her with a bump on his head. Kagome burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAH! I'm sorry!   
  
hahahaha! poor Inuyasha!" Inuyasha toke her off the bike and then carried it while they walked. "I'm really sorry  
  
inuyasha, I had no idea you flew off, hahah-"  
  
"I told you, I'M NOT MAD, it doesn't matter ok!"  
  
"Ohhhh, cranky cranky are we?"  
  
"I'm NOT CRANKY."  
  
"Ohhh yes you are."  
  
"NEVERMIND, were at the well already so forget about it!" they walked up to the well and jumped in, they came out  
  
and they were at Kagomes house, or shrine. "SOTA! I'm home!" Sota ran out of the house and jumped her, They started  
  
Giggling but Inuyasha just kept his cool and watched. "We missed you so much!" said Sota  
  
"Wheres grandpa and mom?"  
  
"They went on a vacation and toke off, I knew you were coming back so I just stayed here and waited for you."  
  
"Inuyasha, wanna go play with Sota while I go change?"  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha answered her with.  
  
"Sota, go watch Tv or play video games with Inuyasha or something, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok!" replyed Sota  
  
They all went into her house, and Kagome went up stairs to go change. "Hmmm, I wonder what I should wear ne?"  
  
*Hmmm, ok, blue skirt, maybe, uhhh, I like this blouse but it doesn't go with anything...hmmm...*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"DIE YOU EVIL THINGY!" Sota and Inuyasha were playing Video games, "NO! Go to the right!"  
  
*BOOOM!*  
  
"Aw! you lost! Aw dammit..."  
  
"Your turn Inuyasha."  
  
They heard creaking down the stairs and went and look, there stood Kagome! she looked so pretty with her hair half up- half down,  
  
and she wore jean- shorts and a pink blouse and white sneakers to match.  
  
Wow! she lookes very pretty...Whoa! snap out of it Inuyasha...  
  
"So, how do I look?"  
  
Sota answered right away and said "You look pretty Kagome!"  
  
she Glared at Inuyasha with the most you-better-say-I-look-good-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you-look in all man kind, he looked the other way  
  
and said, "Thats fine. So when are we going?" she shot him a sad puppy-dog look and she said, "Ready when you are Inuyasha."  
  
He replyed with, "I'm ready now." she glared at him with a-you-can't-be-serious-look. He noticed this and then said, "What?"  
  
"Uh, Sota, can you go up to your room for a moment please?"  
  
"Awww, man!" he walked up the stairs and slowly closed his door, Kagome began when she heard his door close, "Well..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, your in my time now, if you walked around with your red kimono God Knows what would happen! people might mistake you for, some, evil person with your huge sword! uh, I think I need to take you shoping, so you'll have to wear some of my grandpa's clothes until we buy you some new ones."  
  
"Feh." was all he answered.  
  
They went into her grandpa's room and Kagome closed the door after saying, "Pick what you like Inuyasha, just don't make a mess ok?"  
  
he answered with another feh, and she walked out.  
  
"Damn! this old man doesn't have anything that would actually look good!" he said to himself. he looked around and finally found something he   
  
would like. He picked out jeans, and a white T-shirt and some sneakers, black ones. he walked downstairs and held his clothes in his hand,  
  
the ones he toke off. and Kagome looked at him and with wide eyes said, "You look great! now THATS how you should look!"  
  
He stared at her and she said, "Oh, and you can leave your clothes on the chair," he did as she instructed and set them down.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Inuyasha, Kagome answered with a yup and they walked out the door, Sota stayed and watched Tv.  
  
They got on the bike, and as always, Kagome drove and Inuyasha sat in the back. "Hmmm...lala...mmm..." Kagome hummed to herself  
  
as she drove off to the nearest mall. When they got there, she locked up her bike and they walked inside  
  
Meanwhile, back at Inuyashas time...  
  
" Sigh..."   
  
"When do you think Kagome and Inuyaha will be back?" asked shippou  
  
"Maybe, in a day or so..." replyed Sango  
  
"BUT THIS IS SO BORING WITHOUT THEM! I know! why don't we make a surprise visit to go see them? It would be fun!"  
  
"I think you miss Kagome way to much, though, ANYONE would! hehe..." said miroku  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at him and gave him a huge lump on the head. "Pervert!" yelled sango  
  
"Ow..." said miroku, "You know, it WOULD be a good idea to go and suprise visit them ne? it would be better then to stay here alone." said miroku  
  
"Oh alright! everyone get what they need and meet by the well." said Sango  
  
"YIPPIEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled shippou  
  
Back at the mall where Kagome and Inuyasha are...  
  
"Ohhh! Inuyasha that top looks so cute! why don't you try it on?" Kagome held up a ugly top that was whishy-woshy colors, like, swirly, with  
  
all the colors of the rainbow, and... OH YOU GET THE POINT!  
  
"Oh no way! No way!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"NO WAY I'M A GONNA BUY THAT! feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha...please...for me?" she gave him puppy-dog eyes and it made Inuyasha melt although he didn't show it.  
  
"Aurgh! fine...feh."   
  
"YIPPIE! I know it will look good on you! now, what else?"  
  
"Uh, kagome, can I PLEASE just pick out one outfit? for Gods sake please?"  
  
"Oh alright!"  
  
" *sigh* Alrighty then..." Inuyasha knew just what he wanted, he got a black jacket, with a white shirt and jeans, and a pair of matching shoes.  
  
" *sigh* well, thats so, BORING! just what everyone else is wearing...are you sure you want that? ne?"  
  
" DUH! THATS WHAT I WANT!"  
  
"Oh alright, now that were done, lets go back home!"  
  
kagome paid for everything and then they went home on her bike, but instead of Inuyasha sitting there, HE HAD TO CARRY EVERYTHING!  
  
Inuyasha ran to the door, but, he heard noises from the well...  
  
"Kagome...go inside..."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Now..."  
  
Kagome looked over at the well and heard noises too...she ran inside while taking the bags from Inuyashas hands, Inuyasha toke out his sword,  
  
and looked over at the well...Inuyasha growled some growl and showed what was the scariest God-I'm-Gonna-Beat-The-Crap-Out-Of-Yeah-look in all man kind.  
  
Before he slashed and almost tore apart the small shadow that came out of the well, it screamed with horror and jump on his leg, Inuyasha was  
  
suprised to find poor little Shippou almost scared to death near his feet with wide eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha!!! EEEK! THANK GOD YOUR HERE BECAUSE SOME BIG THING WAS GONNA SLASH ME WITH A SWORD!!!"  
  
"Uh, right..."  
  
then he saw sango and Miroku come out of the well also.   
  
"Wha...?!"  
  
Kagome rushed out of the house to greet them. Shippou ran horrified and went on Kagomes shoulder (because Shippou is as short as a baby with a  
  
long tail in the back, it didn't bother her at all) "Shippou! what a suprise to see you!" she hugged him tightly and he smiled with glee.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! what are you guys doing here?!"  
  
"We thought we could go and suprise you, since it was, uh, lonely without you guys..."  
  
"Hi kagome!" yelled miroku as he thought this was a good chance to try and hug kagome, but inuyasha but his sword hear him, as if saying,  
  
If-you-go-near-her-your-as-good-as-dead and BOY DID HE MEAN IT! miroku backed off and said again, "Hi kagome..." and gulped nervously  
  
as Inuyasha was gripping the knife as if it was his pet or something...  
  
"Hi miroku." said kagome.  
  
"You guys wanna come in? Its better inside then Here! its starting to get really hot!"  
  
Everyone walked inside and sat down. "would you guys like some hot coco? Its really good!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"whats hot c-"  
  
before Shippou could finish, Kagome went and came back with the drinks. "Here you go!"  
  
Inyasha looked at it with horror and said, "It looks like shi-"  
  
"Its REALLY GOOD YOU GUYS!" shippou drank it with glee and gulped it down, as so did everyone else.  
  
Everyone agreed and Inuyasha just answered with a feh. "Oh oh! are you guys hungry?"  
  
Miroku laughed and said, "Ok, I forfit, because whatever she brings is gonna taste good no matter what it looks like, always trust Kag-chan here."  
  
Shippou laughed and answered, "Thats right!" Kagome smiled and then she went and dialed a number that was on the phone and then said,  
  
"Hi, I would like to order two large pepperoni pizzas and a medium one with everything on it and then another medium one with just cheese!  
  
oh, and I would like two litters of coke please,"  
  
after she finished, she walked into the living room and told everyone with a pirk in her voice, "The pizza will be here in a minute so please be  
  
patient ok?" everyone nodded but sango asked, "Whats a pizz-" before she could Finish, Shippou said, "Pizza is a very good dish!! its like bread,  
  
with tomato sauce on it then three differant cheeses then they put meat and veggie toppings!" his stomach rumbled and he said, "Just talking about  
  
it makes me hungrey!" he went and sat on kagomes lap and she patted his head and smiled.  
  
13 minutes later...  
  
"Pizzas here everyone!"  
  
Inuyasha had gone outside to sit in a tree and sango and shippou were watching Tv (O-o rimming!) and miroku was watching Kagome, um, she was also  
  
watching Tv, though he just stared at her, ah, the never ending ways of miroku!   
  
"INUYASHA!!!" yelled kagome.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Pizzas here!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the house, Inuyasha was blushing a bit.  
  
"Uh, you better go hide Inuyasha, you might scare off the poor guy."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"The pizza guy baka."  
  
"Oh...feh."  
  
Kagome walked towards the pizza guy and he had a big smile on his face while giving her the pizzas, he held out a calculater and said," That  
  
would be fourteen dollars and ninety eight cents Miss."  
  
she gave him a tweenty and told him to keep the change, he looked like he was a new guy thats why she did it, he replyed, "Gee! thank you!  
  
have a nice day ma'am!"  
  
"You too!" replyed Kagome, she toke the pizzas and watched him drive off, then she walked inside and put the pizzas on the table.  
  
"Everyone wash your hands! Shippou, could you help me pass out the paper cups and the paper plates?"  
  
"You bet!" shippou helped her with a smile on his face.   
  
'Damn!' thought Inuyasha, 'That smell is driving me mad!' for Inuyasha has NEVER had pizza before, poor guy! no pizza??? The horror! the horror!  
  
After everyone was done, Inuyasha ate ONE WHOLE pizza by himself! which kind? SOME OF EVERYTHING!  
  
"Dang Inuyasha!" said sango  
  
"Whooaaa..." said shippou  
  
Inuyasha burped then he said thanks and ran back off to the tree. Shippou laughed so hard he fell to the ground then he just giggled everywhere!  
  
Kagome watched suprised and said, "Riiight..."  
  
  
  
Mean while, back in Inuyashas time...  
  
"Jakan!!! GET IN HERE NOW! where is Inuyasha and the rest of his allies?!"  
  
Jakan ran with all the power he had within himself, (sense he was such a little guy) and went to answer sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes my lord?!"  
  
"Where is my half brother...we haven't seen him, or his allies for such a long time. Its so unlike him...WE HAVE ONLY SO MUCH TIME TO  
  
TAKE TESUIGA!"  
  
"My lord, they went to er, the human girls time, in the well, I saw them!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
"Maybe they would like some more company, PREPARE FOR ATTACK!"  
  
"Yes my lord!"  
  
Back again to Kagomes Time...  
  
"*Yawn,* I'm gonna go to bed, sango, Shippou, your welcome to stay up to watch Tv, I'm gonna go to sleep." said Kagome.  
  
"Good night Kagome!" yelled Shippou  
  
"Yes, good night Kagome." said Sango. Miroku was asleep on the couch so, don't worry about him!  
  
Kagome got in her night clothes, pink tank top and pink shorts to go with it. she got into bed and then fell asleep...  
  
"Uhhh....yawn..." said Kagome... *it feels like theres alot of weight at the end of my bed...* thought kagome, but she didn't care enough to look.  
  
then, she looked that the window in her room, it was open...  
  
"What the heck?!" now Kagome was awake! she looked and got up and there watching her sleep was Inuyasha himself and she scared the crap out of him!  
  
" AHHH-" Inuyasha reached out and put his hand over her mouth, "Kagome its just me!"  
  
"Inuyasha? whats wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed outside of her window. Outside was a full moon, and it was shining brightly and it looked like a huge pearl.  
  
"Inu-" before she could say anything, a light, a bright light from the moon came and landed on inuyasha, and in five secounds it stopped...  
  
his eyes turned brown, and his hair, turned black.  
  
"Great...it just had to happen tonight."  
  
"well, at least it happend when I wasn't in my time or else if we came face to face with an enemy I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." sighed Inuyasha..  
  
'wow, he looks even more gorgeous as a human' thought Kagome...  
  
"What?" Inuyasha noticed she stared blankly at him "OH, nothing Inuyasha, I was just, er, looking at you..." answered Kagome.  
  
Without even thinking Kagome reached out and grabed Inuyasha hand and looked at it, traced his skin with her Finger.  
  
Inuyasha Gulped nervously as he noticed she was really into looking at his hand..."Kagom-" before he could finish she said, "You look nice with human hands."  
  
she held his hand for a moment and looked away and let go of his hand. Inuyasha stared at his hands noticing he didn't have long nails or anything else  
  
wrong with his hands, his nails were short and his hands were more soft. then Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
then all of a sudden, they heard the door of Kagomes room creek.  
  
"Whos there?!" yelled Kagome, inuyasha wasn't at her side anymore, he was near the side of the door, and then slamed it open and there was Sango and shippou  
  
and miroku, and they all said, "HEY! your all awake, we heard Kagome scream and-"  
  
"Riiight..." Mummered Inuyasha, Shippou started laughing... and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked Pissed off, so Miroku made a run for it.  
  
and sango, she bravely pushed Inuyasha out of the way and Inuyasha gave her a dirty look as she went to go sit with Kagome on her bed.  
  
"Whats wrong sango-chan?" asked Kagome, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha fleed from the room...  
  
"So, Inuyasha turned Human tonight?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes,..."  
  
"You better hope that an enemy doesn't find us or get threw the well, or else, we will have a slim chance of surviving...not that I can't kick someones butt of course,  
  
but still..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Replyed Kagome.  
  
"Well, guess I better drift of to bed, we got a long day tomarrow. Goodnight Kag-chan..."  
  
"Good night san-chan..." Kagome crawled in her bed and watched Sango go out the door. she put on some sweat-pants, blue ones, and then she went in the  
  
kitchin...  
  
"Augh, I can't sleep at all! hmm...ramen! or, oden! maybe I could put that in the microwave er something, nothing like a midnight snack..." mummbled Kagome.  
  
while Kagome put something in the microwave, someone put there hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Hi Kag-chan, what cha doing..."  
  
"eek!!" She turned around and there stood Inuyasha, he smiled and sat indian style on the floor, while Kagome sat in a chair.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what a chair is?"  
  
"Hani..."  
  
"Riiight... then why don't you sit on one?"  
  
"I don't feel like it, feh."  
  
Kagome giggled to herself and then she toke out the ramen, she put one more ramen cup in the microwave, and then sat back at the table, Inuyasha looked out the  
  
window while she started geting some chop-sticks to eat her ramen with...  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said kagome. She went to take the other ramen cup out of the mircrowave and sat at the table all depressed.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"How in the world am I gonna eat two cups of ramen? what a disaster! the world will come to an end! but wait, Inuyasha will you save the world by eating the  
  
other cup of ramen? do it for the universe! ahhh!" She laughed to herself and Inuyasha turned red and sat at the table.  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
"COM'ON! just eat it...you'll like it..."  
  
"Fine..." he ate it down...BOY DID HE EAT IT! man, how the heck could someone eat ramen so fast?! well, it was a small cup though...  
  
"See! I knew you'd eat it..."  
  
"Feh," was all he answered.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have some sauce on the side of your lip..." Kagome brushed her hand on the side of his mouth and Inuyasha shuddered from the Contact.  
  
she wiped her hand with a napkin and then got up to get a glass of water.  
  
when she returned, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there no more. "Inuyasha?" she walked outside, no Inuyasha, looked in the tree in the back yard,  
  
no Inuyasha, "what the heck?" Kagome heard noises from one of the bushes in front of her. "Inuyasha! there you are! why are you hiding ne?"  
  
Kagome found some silver white hair in the bush, and she walked closer...  
  
Then, who was in the bush, came and pounced on her...  
  
"what in the seven hells?! AHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!!!" there grabing her and puting her over his shoulder was sesshoumaru. Him and Jakan got into  
  
the well and planned to attack. "Give her to me..." Naraku was with him! he cast a spell on her and she passed out. he carried her and went back into the temble.  
  
"What the...? Miroku! wake up! I heard Kagome scream! MIROKU!!! WAKE UP YOU DUMB BUTT!" Sango hit miroku hard in the head and he woke up.  
  
"What was that for!"  
  
"I heard Kagome scream! shippou wake up! Kagomes in trouble!"  
  
"KAGOMES IN TROUBLE!?" as soon as sango said Kagomes name he was wide awake. "KAGOMES IN TROUBLE! OH NO OH MY! EVERYONE! BATTLE  
  
STATIONS!! GET THE CANNON! CALL THE-" all of a sudden shippou drooled and turned over.  
  
"He's still dreaming, he was talking in his dream..."  
  
"SHIPPOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled sango.  
  
"EEK! yes ma'am!"  
  
"Kagomes in trouble! hurry!" she put on a shirt and pants and miroku and shippou did the same and they ran outside and there stood Jakan.  
  
"Naraku! get in the well before they know that the human girl is gone!" yelled sesshoumaru  
  
"Your not taking her anywhere, not without killing me Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha came out of the shadows and then slashed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome almost hit her head to the ground but Shippou caught her. "Take her inside miroku! and without being Perverted!"  
  
"Okay okay!" miroku grabbed her by the arms and carried her off to the house. Sango got out her boomerang and aimed at Naraku, but he already jumped into  
  
the well. Sesshoumaru got in front of miroku and hit him hard, Miroku slammed hard to the ground. "MIROKU!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Ugh..." miroku passed out to the ground while sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and had her in his arms.  
  
"What do you want Kagome for!" Inuyasha growled and clutched his hands hard. "YOUR NOT TAKING HER ANYWHERE! HIYAH!!"  
  
Inuyasha slashed at sesshoumaru and he droped Kagome in the air and then toke off. "Crap! sesshoumaru is in Kagomes time! god knows what he will do!!!  
  
Oh SHIT KAGOMEEEE!!" Kagome was falling in the air, all of a sudden she clutched her hands and opend her eyes seeing she was falling.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha jumped high and grabbed her, she clutched to his jacket, "Inuyasha..." there eyes met and he hugged her and toke off.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she went into the temple and got her bows and arrows.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! where did you go?" Yelled Kagome  
  
Kagome found Sesshoumaru fighting Inuyasha...Time froze, she saw Sesshoumaru slash at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha fell to the ground...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome ran and went in front of Inuyasha. When sesshoumaru was going to attack Kagome, something happand, an electric shock, and it  
  
got sesshoumaru and he fell in the ground. But kagome was still giving off the electrical electricity and blew Sesshoumaru into the shrine once again.  
  
it looked like it was coming from the shikan no tama!  
  
Inuyasha had a deep cut on the side of his shoulder. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was still hugging Inuyasha, the electrical shock had died off though.  
  
"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha murmmered under his breath, and kagome helped him up. Sango and shippou helped miroku and helped him get up.  
  
"Inuyasha's hurt!" Someone help me!" Sango and miroku went inside the shrine to help inuyasha with his arm.  
  
"WELL, HEY! PEOPLE! I GOT HURT ALSO! WHAT ABOUT ME???" miroku just yelled at them while he had bruises and scratches on his arm and face.  
  
"Shut...up! miroku! and sango kagome! I fine ok?..." Inuyasha muttered and walked away "Inuyasha where are you going?"  
  
"OKAY! miroku! whats wrong with you?" everyone had a sweat drop on there  
  
heads. "riiight, Sango...I just have '' A FEW BIG SCRATCHES ON MY ARM AND FACE!!! little help here would be nice..."  
  
"Oh! sorry miroku!" Kagome and sango helped miroku with his face and his arm, Kagome got a medic bag and toke out this bottle that was white and had green  
  
on the front with a red dot in the middle of the green. "What the hells is that?...OW! DAMMIT SANGO!!! IT BURNS!!!" sango happily put it on his scratches while  
  
miroku cryed out in pain. "why does it hurt him kagome? its supposed to heal his wounds like you told me." asked sango.  
  
"well, it stings because its geting rid of the germs that are in the cut and then it will create a scab so that way no more evil germs will get in there." replyed Kagome.  
  
"I'm back! sorry, I had to go to the bath ro-...WHAT HAPPAND! INUYASHA AND MIROKU ARE ALL BANGED UP AND MANGLED!!!" yelled shippou.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LITTLE-" Inuyasha grabed shippou by his tail, but kagome grabed shippou from Inuyasha.  
  
"FEH!" yelled inuyasha, for he knew he was going to do something he would later regret.  
  
"You were in the batheroom the whole time shippou?" Kagome asked in a nice way.  
  
"yes...why? what happand???" replyed shippou  
  
"Well...-" kagome began, "WE GOT ATTACKED BY SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU YOU LITTLE SH-" before inyasha could finish, Kagome put her hand on  
  
Inuyashas mouth. and then smiled with a sweat-drop, "LIKE, I was saying," Kagome removed her hand, and cleared her throat, "Like, I was saying, sesshoumaru  
  
and naraku now know how to get into my time, and they attacked us while you were, *coughcough* using the rest-room. And Inuyasha got hurt and so did miroku,  
  
when the battle was over, the two went back to Inuyashas time...and...there you go." Kagome went to go get some tea, and Inuyasha looked ticked off.  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the shrine and went into a tree. And Miroku was sleeping on the couch now, and, sango was watching Tv, and shippou was scared half to death,  
  
and Kagome came back with her tea. "Shippou? would you-" before Kagome could finish, shippou went and sat on her shoulder and Kagome carried him around.  
  
" *shudders* Yes Kagome-chan?" answered Shippou.  
  
"Would you like some hot chocolate? I bet that would put a smile on your face!" said Kagome.  
  
"YES PLEASE!" said a now happy little shippou.  
  
"Okay, just a sec." Kagome went into the kitchin and put some chocolate into a cup and put hot water and to make shippou even more happy, she put whipped cream  
  
on top. "YIPPIE!! THANKS KAGOME!" he drank it down happily.  
  
"Wheres Inuyasha, shippou?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He went to go sit in a tree and look out to see if sesshoumaru and naraku would try to get in here again...mmm! this is good hot chocolate! *slurp, slurp*"  
  
"thank you shippou-chan. I'll be right back, go sit with sango for a minute okay?" said Kagome  
  
kagome went outside, and looked at the moon. It was still full, it looked like a pearl, so pretty. she sat under a tree and drank her tea. (damn! whats with all the rimming!)  
  
"sigh..." sighed kagome...lol.  
  
"Oh great, if I wasn't here right now, you would probally be Kidnapped, again! dammit Kagomeee!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"hmmm?" Kagome looked in the tree and saw two brown looking down at here.  
  
"Oh, its just you Inuyasha...."  
  
"OH, ITS JUST ME RIGHT! what do you mean oh, its just you Inuyasha?! you don't repsect me at all!"  
  
"My, such words you use..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"such anger you show..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GETING AT?"  
  
"wow..."  
  
"WHAT? DAMMIT KAGOMEEE!"  
  
"*giggle* ah, I'm just teasing you Inuyasha. Lighten up."  
  
"When I came here it was supposed to be a vacation but look, I'm here having to protect your butt! augh. why the heck do I put myself threw this! when I could just-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind!" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, and yet, once again landed on his feet. and he sat on the ground a few feet from kagome.  
  
"But, why do you care for me Inuyasha? and Protect me and such. I thought I was just another Kikyo clone, and another CLONE which you hated my scent. ne?"  
  
"WHAT?! KAGOM-"  
  
"and, your just using me to get the jewel shards...and everywhere we go when I'M with you, we get attacked by demons or something?"  
  
"Kagome- I"  
  
" AND, it just so happans, kikyo came back from the dead and wants to take you to hell with her so you guys can   
  
be together forever. THEN WHAT AM I supposed to do?? forget all this ever happand! and live my life normaly! Inuyas- *eep*" Inuyasha suddenly was right in front of her, and he looked her in the eye,  
  
and then used his other hand to bring her face near his. "Kagome, I know what Kikyo is trying to do, and you don't need to worry. You mean more to me then you  
  
think. Kagome I-" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He removed his hand from her face but she still kept close.  
  
*next morning*  
  
"*Yawn* wow, I stayed up till like, 3:00 in the moring! augh. I wonder if everyone slept well tonight." Kagome got out of bed and then put on her green skirt and  
  
white blouse and red ribbon in the front.  
  
"GOOD MORN- wha...mmm, guess no ones up yet." Kagome started making breakfast, and then she got a phone call,  
  
"Kagome, dear, If you were wondering, we picked up sota to take him camping with us, weren't you worried dear?"  
  
"yipe, er, mom, I didn't know it was you..." replyed kagome.  
  
"Of course its me? who else would be calling you so earley in the morning?!" replyed Kagomes mom.  
  
"Sorry mom, anyways, I have some company ove-"  
  
"REALLY? my my my! isn't MY daughter the most popular one! who are they dear?"  
  
"there names are Inuyasha, sango, miroku, and shippou, their er, staying for vacation for the WHOLE, summer..."  
  
"well make them welcome, bye dear."  
  
"Bye momma..."  
  
after their conversation kagome hung up the phone and started making eggs.  
  
" yawnnn...oh, hello Kag-chan. what cha doing?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know anyone was up! how did you sleep miroku?" asked Kagome, because miroku looked like he had a ruff night  
  
and had sags underneath his eyes, looks like not to well...  
  
"AUGH! glad you asked! well, all night, sango would sleep walk and hit me on the head with her bommerang, and then laugh  
  
about it...then she would walk back to bed, she did that every, so say, TEN MINUTES." yelled miroku.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You hungry?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, I'm making a good breakfast..."  
  
"Okay, I'll just go, watch Tv or something..."  
  
"Ok." replyed Kagome.  
  
then, all of a sudden Kagome looked out the window and say two golden eyes looking at her. "EEP! oh! hello Inuyasha, why did  
  
you sleep outside again? I told you, you could've slept in my mom and dads room..."  
  
"riiight, it smelled funny in there, anyways, there was a smell coming from the kitchin and-"  
  
"AH, inuyasha, your hungry right?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Okay! I'm making eggs bacon, toast, er, almost anything I can find- Inuyasha?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"EEP! how the hells did you get behind me so fast!"  
  
"...."  
  
"riiight...okay, go watch Tv with miroku if you like..."  
  
"Can I watch you cook? looks interesting..."  
  
"oookkk...lala...mmm...na de' dah...lalala...LALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WTF??? KAGOME!! SHUT UP!" yelled a pretty pissed off Inuyasha...  
  
"hehe...okay...lala...ne- dodo...whoo HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!"  
  
"okay! I'll stop. haha...thats funny. okay" Kagome started to cook the bacon, then she put toast in the toaster, while Inuyasha just  
  
sat on the floor watching her cook. Then the phone rang again...  
  
"Hello?" when Kagome said that, Inuyasha's ears twitched...  
  
"Hello, this is Your mother again, I was wondering, in two days your starting school again, and maybe your friends would like   
  
to go to your school with you. You know your school allows it and they can stay as long as they like."  
  
"THATS A GREAT IDEA MOMMA! thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome dear, love you, bye bye..."  
  
then Kagomes mom hung up. what a great idea! Inuyasha and the rest of the gang can go to school with her! boy! this is going   
  
to be fun!  
  
"What Kagome?!" asked a curious Inuyasha when he saw kagomes face.  
  
"well...YOUR GOING TO SCHOOL WITH ME!!! you and miroku and sango and shippou! well, maybe not SHIPPOU, he, well  
  
he can transform, so, okay he can come. SO anyways you guys are going to school with me!"  
  
"whats school?"  
  
"AH, yes, its a place were you learn about all kinds of things and theres all kinds of cool peoples there too! and you play, learn  
  
eat, and..ITS JUST GONNA BE COOL! eeeeeeeeekkkk!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"hehehahahah...anyways, WHO WANTS TO BE SERVED FIRST!?"  
  
"Me me me!~" said miroku, which, he suddenly came out of no where...  
  
now, this is where all the FUN starts....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HA HAHAH *hack* HAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
When ever I do this, which i like to when writing a story, you know, MUAHHAHAHAH AHAHAH AHAH AHAHAHHAH *hack* HAHA!!!!  
  
NO one gets it! what is with that!! when I go *hack* its supposed to be funny! so, just put your head back and laugh and roll over on the floor k? 


	2. Shopping, Gross Stuff, and Romance!

Chaptor two!: shopping, gross stuff, and a little comedy/romance!  
  
Intro: Kagome takes her friends to the mall to shop and when they go home they start messing around!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day later, Kagome had to take everyone shopping because they all didn't have any clothes or anything that  
  
wouldn't freak other people put or anything. So Kagome and the Bunch all went shopping.  
  
"Kagome, what, is this thing on weels?" asked a very curious Sango...  
  
"Oh! this is a car...um, I get in it and drive, and...er, you guys just ride in it..."  
  
"OH BOY! this is gonna be fun! like riding a horse! ah! beautiful hors-"  
  
"Oh, and, Shippou, your gonna have to transform into, well, a guy in our time, or else people will think your a talking cat."  
  
"TALKING CAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAH-" *SLAP!* Inuyasha got smacked in the face by a oh so annoyed Sango...  
  
"WTF WAS THAT FOR???!!!" yelled a pissed off Inuyasha...  
  
" Inuyasha, SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"ANYWA-"  
  
"Hey! is there gonna be any beautiful woman in this oh so MALL you talk about all the time? ah, I can see them now... a-" said Miroku  
  
****SLAPPP!!****  
  
"and, sango must be the prettiest one there I might add...er...ow..." which sango slapped Miroku on the head with something  
  
she had snuck in her pants...  
  
"OKAY! CAN WE ALL JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR!? please?!" yelled a now even more annoyed Kagome...  
  
"How do I look now Kagome?" asked a more mature like shippou.  
  
Everyone looked behind them and there stood a tall and handsome shippou and had stylish clothes on.  
  
"holy cow, is that really you shippou?!" said sango  
  
"damn straight! now thats how hes SUPPOSED to look..." said a Interested miroku  
  
"he looks better that way..." said a I'm-still-cooler-then-you Inuyasha  
  
"DANG! wow! you look...GREAT! okay, now peoples, INTO the car..." said a now even more annoyed Kagome.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Kagome, please...SLOW DOWN!"  
  
Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO! TURN-" *BUMP!*  
  
"Uh, ...*gag* guys...I don't..feel to good...." which Inuyaha didn't look to good eather...he was turning green...  
  
"WHAT? Inuyah-"  
  
*GROSS throwing up sound...*  
  
Inuyasha had put his head outside the window and threw up out side...yet, he was still throwing up.  
  
then, while he was throwing up, Kagome hit a bump and the barf went on the windshield...  
  
Everyone: "EWWWW~~ewwwwwwwwwwwww~~EWW!!! GROSS! I see, EGG AND BACON JUNKS!!  
  
"I hope he didn't blow junks on the side of my car...I just washed this car!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"EWWWW~~WWWWWWWWW~EEEWW!!~~" yelled shippou.  
  
"HUH! GUYS! I CAN'T SEE WHERE I'M GOING THERES JUNKS ON THE WINDSHIELD!" yelled a now scared Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
and Kagome put on the windshield wiper on and it wiped away more junks, but the junks were hitting other cars.  
  
okay, I'm the auther of this story and that is just to gross!!!~~  
  
"okay...were at the mall..."  
  
which Inuyasha looked better now but the smell of the car smelled so gross! there were junks trailing from where they drove  
  
on the parking lot and cars were sliding from it...ew.  
  
"whoa! this place is huge!"  
  
"the mall is so big!  
  
"feh..."  
  
"right, okay, lets all go to differant stores and then meet back here...no! I know! we will meet at the ice cream shop thats here!  
  
right over there near the mall opening. okay, each of you get $300 dollars, I'll stay at the ice cream sho-"  
  
"But Kagome! I need you to, er help me with...OTHER things..." said sango  
  
"I'LL HELP YOU!" yelled a happy Miroku...  
  
***SLAP!!***  
  
"PERVERT!! NO! I WANT KAGOME TO HELP!!!"  
  
"ow..."  
  
"OKAY! lets all go..."  
  
Hour later...  
  
"Sango! is that a new tank top and jeans your wearing!!! my gosh its so cute!" yelled kagome, which, after a hour or so, everyone met back and  
  
told each other what they all bought.  
  
this is the list of what everyone got...  
  
miroku bought...  
  
two shirts, one white and the other dark blue, I mean, DARK DARK blue.  
  
a pair of stylish jeans, navy blue.  
  
a pair of long shorts, about three inches below the knees, in navy blue also.  
  
two pairs of sketchers tennie shoes, in white and black.  
  
a pair of black sun glasses.  
  
key chain.  
  
a black bandana.  
  
and one dark dark blue jacket with black rimmings.  
  
and...top it off he got, er, some...under pants...riiight...  
  
Inuyasha bought...  
  
a leather jacket, in black.  
  
black sun glasses.  
  
two shirts one in white one in black.  
  
a cowboy hat which is light brown that kagome told him to buy to hide his dog like ears...*ahem...*  
  
three pairs of pants, one in black and the rest in navey blue.  
  
a wrist watch, black with silver. *ahem*  
  
a baseball cap in black and had some blue on it.  
  
and, er, like miroku...under, *ahem* pants...  
  
and last but not least, well because shippou can transfrom wearing what ever his heart wants...Sango is the last one...  
  
she bought two sweaters, one in purple and one in blue.  
  
black shorts and navey blue jean skirt.  
  
black tank top.  
  
purple sunglasses that were like purple mixed with silver and they sparkled.  
  
a purple leather back-pack.  
  
a pink shirt with roses on it.  
  
black sun glasses.  
  
and pink jeans that had silver sparkle like paint on the theighs and rear-end.  
  
"Whoa! good choices everyone! and I say, you guys sure know whats in style! okay, who wants ice cream!" said Kagome.  
  
"wait~ hold on a minute, with all this stuff you have givin us, why can't WE buy something? damn! I feel so guilty! why can't  
  
we use our money from our time?!" yelled sango, the rest of the gang just kept quite...for some reason....  
  
"aw! its okay! besides I've been saving up for a long time! I have over $12,706 dollars in my savings! you guys just get what ever your little hearts  
  
desire! okay, now, who wants a fudge sunday??" said Kagome  
  
"whats a fudge sunday?"  
  
"its ice cream with chocolate and nuts and whipped cream and-"  
  
"okay! I WANT ONE!"  
  
"shippou shut up!"  
  
"what??? she said we could have one!"  
  
"brat"  
  
"CAT!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT INUYASHA MEANS??? IT MEANS DOG DEMON!!! AND IF I WAS A DAMN CAT  
  
IT WOULD BE NEKOYUSHA YOU STUPID-"  
  
"INUYSHA! shut up everyone is staring at you! now shut up and just order some damn ice cream before I rip your hair out!" yelled Kagome  
  
"I'd like to see you try!! MAH-HA!"  
  
"OH YEAH??!!!"  
  
"GUYS! shut up!!! just get some ice cream...what ever it is, please..." said sango.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Boy am I stuffed!! this was great! but man, I have a brain freeze... I think I ate to much...uhhhh....***gross sound***  
  
"SHIPPU DID YOU JUST-"  
  
"shippou craped his pants thats what I think happand ovah here! it sounded wet too...NEED A DIAPER EH EH???!!!"  
  
" I...think I really DID...eep! BATH-ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA MUAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAH YOU SAID IT! IN FRONT OF EVERYON- *burp!!!*  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
"feh..."  
  
"okay, you guys just totally embarrest me..." said Kagome  
  
all of a sudden, everyone went and stared at Miroku, for, he mysteriously hasn't said a thing for about an hour or so...  
  
"miroku?"  
  
"...."  
  
"MIROKU!!!! TALK BEFORE I-"  
  
"ah, this ice cream is, yes, very good. Thank you kagome for this delicious dish. And may you be blessed..." said miroku  
  
"FINALLY! SOME MANNERS OVER HERE! damn! finally!"  
  
"Okay, guys, I'm back..." said a little stressed out shippou.  
  
"hey, I spy a burnt spot..." said Inuyasha  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"AUGHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
two hours later...  
  
"Okay, were home! hehe...OKAY! now, everyone out of this car..." said Kagome.  
  
"and, yes, the guys are stuck with carry-ing everything...hehe, except shippou, he needs to come over here, COM'ON SHIPPOU." said Kagome  
  
"yay!" said a now happy shippou, he went and crawled on Kagomes shoulder and kagome smiled.  
  
"WHAT??? WHY ARE WE BEING PUNISHED!! ME AND MISTER PERVERTED PRIEST???" yelled a mad Inuyasha.  
  
"ah, because you guys haven't done anything for the past day or so, SO you guys get stuck with the bags, hehe..." said a mysteriously happy  
  
Kagome...  
  
"AW YOU SUCK KAG-CHAN! what did I do??" yelled a tired Miroku which he had no idea why he was being punished.  
  
"AH, what did you do eh miroku-chan?" said a REALLY annoyed Sango,"WHAT YOU ARE, A PERVERTED PRIEST SO SHUT UP!!!"  
  
ah, it made sango so very happy to express her feelings.  
  
"okay, I'm just going to go up stairs and just lay around the house all day and be lazy while you guys just do what ever...hehe..." said Kagome  
  
"riiight..." said a tired Inuyasha...;-)  
  
yet, another hour later...  
  
"Yawnnnn...ah, I'm so dang tired... must...sleep...er, oh, hello mister, I'm selling rose buds today.. and....*snoreeee*"  
  
"KAGOME? what the heck is she talking about?" said a curious Inuyasha... "Kagome are you sleep Talking??"  
  
"oh, hello nekoyasha...kitty...must....TOUCH KITTY EARS....*drool*"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
" yawwwnnnn...EEP!! oh, I forgot...I'm watching a movie with you...Inuyasha, and I fell asleep..."  
  
"Kagome, I swear you have mental problems." said Inuyasha.  
  
"what are we watching?"  
  
"ah, with some dude named Jet lee, er, I think this is called Kiss of The Dragon..." said Inuyasha "This is pretty cool I MUST admitt, but,  
  
no one can kick more butt then me and you know that. feh." said Inuyasha  
  
"riiight, anyways.......WHAT THE??? HOW THE HECK DID I-" yelled Kagome, "INUYASHA! HIDE YOUR EYES!!! THAT STRIPPER SCENE WITH THE UGLY GROSS CHINESE GUY IS ON!!!!!" Kagome pounced on Inuyasha and he fell back on the sofa with her on top of him.  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
"your right this is a cool movie...were going to school tomarrow so...must slee- *snore*"  
  
"ah, your asleep again..." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the sleeping Kagome and carried her off to her room. He tucked her in her bed and  
  
jumped out the window into a tree, which he forgot to turn off the Tv. (DUDE! THATS LIKE THE THIRD RIMMING IN THIS BOOK!   
  
what the heck???~)  
  
Next day...  
  
"Today class, were learning about the british settlement...ah, class, this is our new student...which a bit late I must add..." Kagome and Sango and  
  
miroku all went to school but Shippou and Inuyasha were no where in site...but Inuyasha showed up to school and was all cool about it that he   
  
was late...Everyone started whispering and giggling about the fact that he had long silver hair and long nails AND white doggy ears.  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Inuyasha. Inuyasha please take a seat next to Kagome and take out your History book. Inuyasha sly-ly walked  
  
past Kagome and whipsered in her ear, "Hey Kag-chan..." Kagome gave him a dirty look and then said, "SHUT up before I-"  
  
"Kagome, is there something you would like to share with us?" asked the Teacher.  
  
"Ano, It was nothing I'm sorry." answered Kagome  
  
"okay then, Everyone turn to chapter 23 in your text books and-"  
  
'hmmm...this is so boring I can hardly look at the teacher...' thought Inuyasha, 'sigh, I guess I'll just stare at Kagomes back...I don't know whats  
  
so good about her back but it gives me something to do...'  
  
after a good ten minutes past by he stoped staring at her back and then read in his history book.  
  
"Oh my gosh! did you see how he was looking at Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah like, how kawii!" squeaked some girls in the back in their high pitched voices.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went to look at the girls in the back and both of them pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't stare at me Inuyasha unless you want your eyes scratched out of your head." said Kagome  
  
Inuyasha just said feh and then turned to read in his book again.  
  
At lunch...  
  
"Hey...whos that girl over there?..."  
  
"Eep, er Kouga, thats Kagome..."  
  
"Looks like fun..."  
  
"Kagome! come over and eat lunch with us!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Hello Kag-chan! how was your class?" said Miroku  
  
"HUMPH! it was AWFUL! first Inuyasha was picking at me then he was staring at me an-"  
  
" *BIGGG sweatdrop!* eh, KAGOME-chan, we have something for you..." Sango toke out a bowl and put some oden in it and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"ODEN! MMMMM YUMMY ODEN! LOVELY DELCIOUS ODEN!" eeped Kagome. Kagome pounced at her meal and ate it with fury! Sango and miroku went and sat at another table  
  
as Kagome didn't noticed they moved. Ah, wonderful oden, always filled Kagomes tummy.  
  
After Kagome was done with her oden, she noticed the guys weren't at her table. Kagome was now in a happy mood and went to sit at Sango and miroku's table.  
  
"Why are you guys over here?" said Kagome in a nice-happy-curious-way...  
  
"Eep!~ well, we saw a very interesting worm..." said sango with a BIG sweat drop.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back..." said a happy Kagome.  
  
"YEAH, take your time. We still have 15 minutes of lunch left." said Miroku while he was eating a bag of chips.  
  
While Kagome was going to get something to drink, she triped over a puddle of water, or other spilt substance...  
  
"EEP!!!" Kagome all of a sudden fell Against something...'Eh, wasn't this supposed to hurt...EEP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! nooo!!' thought Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up and instead of seeing the floor, she saw Kouga, she fell into him when she, WELL, fell to the ground...  
  
"eep, er, could you like, let GO OF ME please?" said Kagome as she saw he was just hugging her...  
  
"Kagome your MY girlfriend now!!!" said Kouga  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS??? LET ME GO!!! letmme GO!!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!" yelled someone from the audience that was now watching...  
  
"WHO SAID THAT??" yelled Kouga.  
  
"LET KAGOME GO NOW!!" yelled the voice again.  
  
"NO! Kagome loves me! right Kagome?!" said Kouga  
  
"NO I HATE YOU! LETMME GO NOW!!!!" yelled a angry very ticked off girl.  
  
"SEE SHE SAID SHE HATES YOU!! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU SO LET HER GO NOW!!" yelled, yet, now we know Inuyasha. He had the BOY-am-I-gonna-beat-the-crap-outta-yeah  
  
look in all man kind! his eyes filled with anger and he was clutching his hands hard.  
  
"NO! SHE DOES LOVE ME! SHES JUST SHY BECAUSE OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE WATCHING!!!" boy! when he said that Kagome just screamed in his face and he just  
  
pretended she was all happy. What a brain dead guy eh?  
  
"IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO NOW I'M GONNA-" before Inuyasha could continue, the crowd around the three of them started yelling, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!"  
  
and when Kagome screamed again, they started saying, "SAVE HER! SAVE HER! SAVE HER!!!"  
  
then, Kagome said, "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!" and she hit kouga in a rather painful place on a guys body...and he withered on the ground.  
  
"AND YOU!!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!" and Kagome hit Inuyasha in the stomach and he growned in pain.  
  
Then after all this she said, humph! and the bell rang and everyone went to class, and the crowd looked at Kouga and Inuyasha and went, "OOOOOOOOO" and then they started cheering  
  
for Kagome, "KA-GO-ME! KA-GO-ME!!! KA-GO-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Kagome went to class and so did everyone. And Inuyasha barely made it to his next class, and Ladys and gentle-men, Kouga most likely went to the hospital~  
  
"Hello class! today were learning how to make fresh home-made chocolate muffins! everyone take out your ingredients! and look at your cook book in page 54 please."  
  
Kagome put on some head phones and started making the muffins like it came natural to her. And sango did it like it was just nature to her also. but Inuyasha and the guys and the rest  
  
of the girls were also having problems. Kagome put her muffins in the oven and put extra chocolate chips on top. And boy did they smell good! mmm....  
  
"Augh! I don't get the point of this!" said Miroku.  
  
"It doesn't matter if they taste like crap" said Inuyasha  
  
"I know I know! I will still get a good grade. Now I know why the teacher doesn't TASTE our cup cakes! hehe..." said Miroku  
  
"Yeah..." answered Inuyasha. Inuyasha's gaze turned over to Kagome. As she was taking out her muffins they looked Perfect, they weren't burnt. Just a tender golden brown.  
  
He looked at his and they were all gross looking as if they were once alive...  
  
he kept staring at her then stoped and went to ask the teacher a question about something.  
  
"My! sango! your chocolate chip muffins look wonderful!" said Kagome  
  
"Ditto with you also! wow, I wish I could taste yours!" said Sango  
  
"I know! you have one of my muffins and I'll have one of yours!" said happy Kagome  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan!" answered Sango. they both toke a bite of each others muffins and their eyes lit up and they both said at the same time, "mmmmm!!!"  
  
"Wow! yours tasted great! whoa! your a good cook San-chan!"  
  
"Hani? Well thank you! yours were perfect! I love the idea you did with the extra chocolate on the top! it was like fudge on the outside!" smiled Sango.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
they both turned to see the cooking teacher staring at them and smiling. "Wow! what good friends you girls are! you girls are the perfect excample of what true friendship is all about!  
  
and I must say both of your muffins look perfect! good work girls! both of you get A's in cooking class! and for good attitude!" said the teacher.  
  
"Thank's a bunch!" said both girls.  
  
"Augh! why did mine get all gross and burnt looking! aughhhhh!!!" yelled Inuyasha. He banged his hands on his desk and had a sad look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, you probally didn't put enough Butter or flour in your muffins. Its okay, at least you tried." Said someone.  
  
"wha..?" Inuyasha turned to look and see Kagome towering over him.  
  
"Oh, thanks..."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
Then Kagome went and walked away.  
  
"Sigh..." Said Inuyasha...  
  
"HEY sango-san!!" Said Miroku then he slaped Sango on her butt.  
  
"URRR!!! PERVERT!!!!" Sango released her fury on miroku and she slaped him hard on the face.  
  
"ow..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled sango  
  
"Me and Inu-san wanted to ask you girls to go to the movies with us tomarrow...if you would like to..." said Miroku  
  
"THIS isn't a joke is it???" said Kagome  
  
"No, in fact, we will pay for drinks and Popcorn and your tickets..." said Miroku. Which sango giggled because he had a red print on his face.  
  
"well..." said Sango.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome finished for Sango  
  
"Seee you girls tomarrow morning! eh...wait..I guess we WILL see you all...eh, because were...all staying at Kag-chans house...er....." stumbled Miroku  
  
"YEAH! HE WAS TRYING TO BE ALL COOL, AND HE FORGETS WE ARE ALL STAYING AT KAG-CHANS HOUSE!!! MUAHAHHAH AHAHHAHA AHAHAHAHAH AHAH!!"  
  
"hahahahahahahahhaahh ahahahah ahahah ahaha!!" said Kagome  
  
"HAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHA!!" laughed Inuyasha for he was also listening.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" now everyone was laughing, including Miroku.  
  
"Okay! you laughing bunch! class is over! see all of you next week!" said the teacher. and soon she was also giggling because Everyone was laughing.  
  
Miroku looked around and noticed that, everyone was gone except him, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kag-chan here...  
  
"I guess we were here longer then we thought!" said Sango  
  
"YEAH!" said Kagome...  
  
"Hani." said Inuyasha...  
  
"BYE! see you next week!" said Sango to the cooking teacher.  
  
"yes! bye!" said the teacher after them when they were walking out.  
  
Everyone packed into Kagomes car and they went home to Kagome's place. They all got out of the car and then they went inside Kagome's house.  
  
"BOY! am I tired!" said kagome...  
  
"Hey...wheres shippou-chan?" said Sango curiously.  
  
Inuyasha had a WIDE grin on his face...  
  
"Inuyasha?" said kagome.  
  
"Hes in the closet...heheh...MUAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH-" said Inuyasha, but he was cut off when Kagome, again, hit him in the stomach.  
  
"OW!! OW DAMMIT KAGOMEEE!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"POOR SHIPPOU-SAN!! SHIPPOU!!" both the girls yelled and then looked in all the closets and found him in Kagomes closet..  
  
"THANK GOD YOU GUYS ARE HERE! HE THREW ME IN THE CLOSET AND HE LOCKED ME INSIDE! thirsty...must, get food..water!!! BATHROOM!!!" Shippou screamed and  
  
ran to the nearest bathroom. Miroku and Inuyasha were just cracking up!! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
"YOU JERKS!!" yelled sango  
  
Sango went and kicked Miroku in the butt and he fell to the ground landing on his face. "OW...OWWWWWWWW!!! eek! my nose! it hurts!! my butt hurts!! oh...wait....this isn't good...."  
  
"MIROKU DID YOU JUST-"  
  
"Miroku shit his pants that what happand!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAHAHA AHAHAH AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Inuyasha was just laughing all over the floor.  
  
"BATHROOM!!!" Miroku ran to the bathroom, but the door was locked. "WHOS IN THERE????" yelled Miroku. which, he was holding his butt because...YOU KNOW!! hahaha!!!  
  
"ah, shippou-chan is in there. GUESS YOU HAVE TO WAIT MIROKU-SAN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Kagome from the stairs.  
  
one hour later...  
  
"SHIPPOU GET OUT OF THERE! I'VE BEEN HOLDING THIS CRAP IN MY PANTS FOR WAY TO LONG!!!" By now, everyone was just rolling on the floor cracking up non-stop.  
  
"HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHHA AHAHAHAH *hack* HAHA!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm not done in the bathroom!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"GET OUT OF THERE NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET WHEN YOU DO GET OUT!!!" yelled miroku.  
  
"No." yelled Shippou. which he was starting to giggle himself also. hahahahah!  
  
"SHIPPOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled miroku at the top of his lungs.  
  
"SHUT UP!! LET ME TAKE A DUMP IN PIECE!!!" Everyone was just cracking up from what shippou said.  
  
"HURRY SHIPPOU!!! I GOT A TURTLE HEAD POKING OUT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUP UP!!!"  
  
"NO! SERIOUSLY!!! I'M GROUNDHOGGING!!!!!!!!!!" A/n: Groundhogging, when a coyote sticks his head in and out of the ground ^^  
  
another hour later...  
  
***FLUSH!!!****  
  
"I'm done..." said shippou. he walked out and kicked Miroku in the butt and Miroku was speed racer holding his pants and he ran inside and before he closed the door he said, "You WILL  
  
REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN WHEN I'M DONE IN HERE!!!" and he slammed the door shut. Everyone was still laughing after all the hours that has past by and there faces  
  
were all red and swelling up.  
  
THREE MORE HOURS LATER!!!...  
  
***FLUSH, clog...cling cling...*** oh that can't be good...~~  
  
"Oh shit..." said miroku.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO MIROKU?! I HEAR WATER!!!" yelled Kagome. all of a sudden water was coming out of the door of the bathroom.  
  
"OH CRAP DID HE DO WHAT I THINK HE DID???"  
  
"He craped so much the toilet couldn't flush!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"MIROKU OPEN THE DOOR!!!" yelled Sango  
  
"YEAH MIROKU! YOU'RE GONNA DROWNED IN YOUR OWN SHIT!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
shippou just stayed down stairs and listend to what everyone said and laughed all over the place.  
  
"SOMEONE GET THE PLUNGER!!!" yelled Kagome as she tried to open the door.  
  
"whats a plunger?" said everyone  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPANING!!!" yelled Kagome  
  
Kagome ran down stairs to go and get a plunger and then she heard a HUGE wood breaking noise up stairs. "OH MY CRAPPEN GOSH!!! WHAT THE...?!" Kagome got the plunger  
  
and then saw water dripping down the stairs and she followed the water and Inuyasha riped threw the door, and sango and Inuyasha were slipping and falling on Miroku's  
  
Turds...EW!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KAGOME-CHAN!!!!" screamed Sango for she had some turd in her hair.  
  
"DAMN! TO MUCH CRAP FOR MY OWN DAMN SELF!!!" yelled Miroku  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS MUCH CRAP COULD COME FROM ONE HUMAN BEING!!! AH!!! DAMMIT!!! MIROKU!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Lord...why me?" as Kagome watched in horror. As disguesting as this may be, she walked in there and on any turds floating around..EW!!! TO MUCH CRAP FOR ONE PERSON!!  
  
and, she turned off the water thingy thats behind the toilet, and the water stoped. Everyone sighed and was all disguested.  
  
"Okay...I have dips on the shower...EW!!! KAGOME-CHAN!!" Sango ran out of the bath room in horror and got some towels.  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome had steam coming out of her ears boy!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" kagome pounced on Mirku and beat the crap out of him!!! "THIS IS FOR RUINING THE CARPET!!!" ****SLAM!!!***  
  
"AND THIS IS FOR MAKING THE HOUSE SMELL LIKE CRAP!!!!!!!!" *****SLAP!!!****  
  
"AND!!!" Kagome got off miroku and she saw he had red marks on his face and went..."my life is so over."  
  
POOR miroku! he was withering on the ground..."Ow...show mercy all mighty Kagome....ow...tender..." and he passed out and landed on a turd. ew~  
  
"MIROKU-SAN! wait...ew, what happand?" asked Sango,  
  
"SERVES HIM RIGHT! augh! you know, after he FIRST toke a dump he couldn've flushed, HE CAN FLUSH AS MANY TIMES AS HE WANTS! HE SHOULDN'T LET IT PILE UP  
  
LIKE THAT AND-"  
  
"Kagome-san, please, your making us all sick!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh well, guess I will have to hire a plumber." sighed Kagome, as she knows a plumber in china is VERY expensive.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"A PLUMBER! he can fix all of this! okay? now you guys, er, take a shower and I'll go call the plumber." Kagome went down stairs and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, chinese Plumbing service. Yes, I have er, a problem...one of my, *ahem* spouses cloged up a toilet and...Yes...Oh, THAT MUCH? eek...okay...thank you, bye. okay, 1:15 is okay...  
  
thank you, bye." ***Beep****  
  
"AUGH!!! my life is so over! and plus! I need a carpet guy to come in to get rid of the poop smell in here or else my parents will think a threw a party or something and I'll get grounded  
  
FOR THE REST OF MY HORRIBLE LIFE!! aughhhhhhhh!!!" Kagome screamed to herself.  
  
"Well, its not THAT bad...well, yes, it is bad...it smells like a skunk crawled up miroku's butt and died...AUGH, yeah, ew, but, Everything will be alright Kag-chan." said Sango.  
  
It looked like sango had a nice shower, geting the poop off her and everything.  
  
" ***Giggle****" Kagome luaghed at the site of Sango-san. it was very funny."  
  
"What?' asked Sango  
  
"Ah, nothing, here, let me comb your hair..." Kagome got out a brush from the kitchin and started brushing Sango's hair.  
  
"Ah, your hair is so pretty. Ah, wait, I have some conditioner to put in your hair. it will get rid of, augh, that smell and make your hair not have any knots." Kagome went into her room   
  
and she got some special conditioner. It smelled like Blueberrys. It smelled Real good.  
  
"Okay, I'm back." Kagome put some in sango's hair and started brushing her hair. It was all silky brown, like pure silk. She must off used something on her hair because it did feel  
  
like pure silk.  
  
"Sango-san, do you use anything on your hair? like a shampoo or conditioner like what I'm using on your hair right now?" asked Kagome  
  
"Ah, my grandmothers secret. She gets these special ingrediants and gets water from an old oak tree and mixes it together. Makes anyones hair look beautiful, just with a first use."  
  
"Wow! must work real good eh sango-san?"   
  
"Hani...I miss my Grandmother oh so very much." said Sango in a sad way.  
  
"Sango, does that mean..."  
  
"yes..."  
  
"I'm sorry sango-san..."  
  
"Don't be, Its aright. In fact, I should go get dressed." Sango went up stairs after thanking Kagome for doing her hair, and while sango was walking up stairs she braided her own hair.  
  
" ***Sigh*** " Kagome went and looked at the flowers and hummed to herself...Butterflys were everywhere dancing with the wind...  
  
"Oh, hello mister bird." when Kagome reached out her hand a robin sang for her while she sat there, the robin got on her finger and chirped.  
  
***Smiles*** Kagome knew everything would be all right, this had to be a sign or something, not everyday would a robin sing for you.  
  
after a good fifteen minutes the robin pecked at Kagomes cheek and fled.  
  
"Oh well...Bye robin." Kagome sat and looked at the flowers.  
  
Then, she saw a strain of silver hair near her shoulder, and looked to see Inuyasha was sitting near Kagome.  
  
"Aye, Inuyasha-san, have a nice shower? I can tell you toke a shower because your hair is all wet." Kagome giggled at her own comment.  
  
"feh..."  
  
"Can a do something with your hair? brush it or something?"   
  
"No."  
  
"but Inuyasha its all in knots! let me at least trim some of it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Aurgh!!! Kagome-san!!! don't make me!!!"  
  
"aw....please...I wanna play with your hair..."  
  
half hour later...  
  
***Trim Trim, cut, cut...snip snip.****  
  
"Your hair looks so good with it all nice and unknoted and now your hair is even!"  
  
"Just a few more snips and....there! done!" Kagome was happy at her work and she smiled.  
  
"ARE you done yet?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, of course. look at yout hair its so cute! man! it looks so damn good! not to bad if I do say so myself." said Kagome.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"what do you say?"  
  
"WHAT? you did this at your own free will!" snarled inuyasha  
  
"Say IT, or I will say something you WILL REGRET!!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"  
  
"YES I WOULD NOW SAY IT!!"  
  
"no."  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
******SLAM!!!!!*********  
  
"OW! DAMMIT KAGOME!!"  
  
"hehe...say it or I will do double the times!!"  
  
"OKAY! thank you kagome-san...."  
  
"Aye! alright your welcome Inuyasha-san..."  
  
"urrr..."  
  
"Augh...I have a headach...YIPE! Inuyasha-chan? whoa, nice hair dude!" said a now awake Miroku which sango draged him to a couch and he passed out there after a few minutes...  
  
"feh..."  
  
"Whats your problem?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Hey, didn't you promise to take me and sango-san to the movies??"  
  
"uh...."  
  
"YOU TOLD HER WHAT!!!???" yelled a ticked off Inuyasha...  
  
"umm..."  
  
"I KNEW HE LIED TO US KAGOME-SAN!!" yelled Sango which she had on her new clothes now...  
  
"I think we need to-" before Kagome could finish, Miroku got on his knees and said, "Please! show mercy almighty Kagome-sama...and, Please don't hurt me, WAIT, IT WAS ALL  
  
INUYASHA'S FAULT! HE DID IT!! HE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU GIRLS!!!" Miroku had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"WHAT?? MIROKU YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"GET INUYASHA-SAN!!!!"  
  
the girls were about to kick his butt, but, Inuyasha clutched his fists.  
  
"Oh, think you can take us on eh?"  
  
"Do it Kagome-sama..."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE KAGOME!!"  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT A THOUSAND TIMES SIT!!!!!!!!"  
  
*********SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM BOOM!!!!!*****  
  
Inuyasha passed out right there and then! no, but wait, he got up and then fell again...haha...but, although Inuyasha didn't have nothing to do with it...he got punished? oh no...  
  
"hehe..."  
  
"YOU GUYS BELIVED ME??? hahahaha!! poor Inuyasha-san!" laughed Miroku  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"er....oh crap..."  
  
The girls locked Miroku in a closet and put the Passed out Inuyasha on the couch with a pillow and blanket.  
  
"Oh crap....WELL, SANGO IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"MY FAULT?? WHY MY FAULT!!"  
  
"YOU TOLD ME TO SAY SIT!" as soon as Kagome said sit again Inuyasha slammed on the floor.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME-SAN!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE...WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU??" inuyasha got up off of the floor and sat on the couch.  
  
"when you do that they hurt you know!!!!!!!!!! I'd probally be dead right now if I was human!!!"  
  
" ***ahem*** anyways... me and sango-san want to say sorry because miroku lied to us and-"  
  
"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED HIM??"  
  
"er...yes.."  
  
"FEH!"  
  
"....."  
  
"YOU TRUSTED THAT PERVERTED PRIEST AND NOT ME!!!! WHOS THE ONE WHO PROTECTS ALL OF YOUR BUTTS!!!??? ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down!"  
  
"feh!"  
  
Inuyasha went outside and sat in a tree, and left kagome and sango there to ponder what had just happand.  
  
"Eh, what just happand?" see what I mean?~  
  
"Er, I think we need to apologize..."  
  
"TO INUYASHA?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well...alright."  
  
"Wait, didn't we ALREADY say sorry to inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, not REALLY..."  
  
"...."  
  
"OKAY, your job, Kagome-san, go out there and be nice to him and everything. me, I'll stay here and make sure miroku doesn't get out."  
  
"Okay, Here I go sango-sama..."  
  
Kagome went outside to see if Inuyasha was in a tree again.   
  
"Inuyasha..." yelled Kagome  
  
"...."  
  
"HA, Inuyasha I know your here..."  
  
"....."  
  
"Please, me and Sango-san are very sorry, and I should be the most sorry for sitting you all those times...So please come out...."  
  
" HAHAH, very funny you guys! You stink."  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry."  
  
"Ah, but get on your knees and tell me your sorry. feh."  
  
"Inuyasha...I can still sit you even if I can't see you...hehe..."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"   
  
"Aye, your right Inuyasha-san, I probally wouldn't."  
  
" ***Sigh*** "  
  
"How much you wanna bet your in a tree somewhere..."  
  
"Augh!"  
  
"hehe...because thats all you ever do is go and sit in a tree..."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome went and looked up in the nearest tree and there she saw Inuyasha, staring back at her. Kagome climbed up the tree and then she sat on a branch next to where Inuyasha was   
  
sitting.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"feh."  
  
"Ah, you still don't forgive me eh? AW, THEN YOU STINK. hehe..."  
  
"Okay! I forgive you. Happy now?"  
  
"Hani"  
  
"OKAY THEN."  
  
"Lets just forget it ever came up..." Kagome grabed Inuyashas hand and squeezed it tightly. "I truely am sorry...I will trust you more...from now on."  
  
"Kagome-san..."  
  
"HEY!! Kagome and Inuyasha! I'm making soup! come down from the tree!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Hani? Oh boy! this is a REAL treat! Sango's a great cook! com'on Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and flew off the tree and landed on his feet. Then they both ran into the house.  
  
"Hey! Sango-chan, whats this I hear about you making soup?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Its my mothers reciepe, I looked in Kagomes kitchin and found everything I need! Com'on, maybe you guys could make yourselfs useful." said Sango  
  
"Okay! What do you need us to do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, Inu-san, I need you to go make the table and put out bowls for me. okay?"  
  
"Feh...fine sango-sama..." Inuyasha started geting out the napkins and the bowls and he set them down on the table. And for once, he didn't complain.  
  
"and Kagome-chan, I need you...to help me make the soup, and Inuyasha..."  
  
"Hani?"  
  
"after your done with the table...you get to be the first to taste the soup!"  
  
"ok...."  
  
"Alrighty then! Lets get to it!"  
  
****Authors notes****  
  
Okay! this is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm proud to say it came out very well! don't worry you action people out there, there will be more sesshoumaru for you peoples!  
  
ah, yes, I think a few things in there I put was hella funny! I laughed at my own book so much! I love this book and maybe I will continue the story with a suprise ending,  
  
oooo ooooo, don't you guys wanna find out about this SOUP sango is making? hehe...find out when I get the nerve to write more from this genius mind...SIKE! okay!   
  
peace out!~***** 


	3. Sango's Mysterious Soup!

****Author: Okay, after what, a week or so I have the guts to write and do ANOTHER chapter of my book.  
  
I'm just been that bored, well, I had the WHOLE weekend to do this and now I do it on a school day! damn I'm lazy. lol.  
  
anyways, enjoy the book with the mystery of the so called SOUP sango is making...***  
  
Chaptor three!: Sango's mysterious soup!  
  
Intro: Sango needs Inuyasha and Kagome to go back to their time to get a last ingrediant for a soup she's making,  
  
but on their way, they meet someone who for god knows should be dead by now! FOR GODS SAKE! MAKE HER STAY DEAD!!!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay! I need you guys to go out and get me a fish..." said Sango.  
  
"I thought you said that you had everything you needed here!" sighed Kagome.  
  
"Ah, yes, but, I need a jasmine tropical Rainbow fish for this." said sango.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your not putting us on a hunt now are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well...Inuyasha you will have to probally go back to your time to get it for me...Won't take you long I swear!"  
  
"HOW WILL WE KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"duh, I will tell you." said Sango.  
  
"AW YOU REALLY REALLY STINK!!! AUGH! how do we know we wil even LIKE the damn fish?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Trust me you will, now get your big butts out of here and get me the damn fish before I forget about it!!" yelled Sango.  
  
"AREN'T YOU GONNA TELL US WHERE, WHERE!!! THE FISH IS!" yelled a stressed out Kagome.  
  
"Yes...er, your gonna have to go to my grandma's old hut...near it is the tree, I told you about Kagome when you were doing my hair, and then about a mile north  
  
from the tree, theres the lake and you will find those fish there. Sound easy enough?" said Sango.  
  
"Hani, but, where IS your grandma's house?" said Kagome.  
  
"Near where my village used to be, trust me, you will find it." said sango in a kind of sad way. "AH, but don't worry I will make the soup when your gone, and when you come home  
  
I will put the fish in the soup! alrighty then?" said Sango  
  
"Okay."  
  
"THEN GO THEN!!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Urr...okay, Kagome get on my back like you always do...and were out of here." said Inuyasha not even looking at sango or Kagome.  
  
"Right..." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back piggy-back style and Inuyasha ran into the old temble and looked down at the well. "Hold on tight Kagome-san."  
  
After Inuyasha said that, he jumped into the well.  
  
****  
  
"Ah! I missed this old place..." said Kagome. She got off of Inuyasha's back and looked Around. "Right, okay, she said that it was near her village, and, that we should look from there."  
  
"Okay, which you have forgotten her village is VERY VERY FAR FROM HERE, which she forgot to include in her explanation..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Riiight...okay, But we should know where it is because thats where we first found Sango-san right? and...the, rest of her village..." Kagome mumbled that last part.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were being watched Kagome."  
  
"Shit, we NEVER get any privacey around Her-"  
  
Inuyasha reached out and put his hand on kagomes mouth and almost whispered, "Shut up!" Kagome did exactly what he said, but she Kicked him in the knee and Inuyasha went,"OW!"  
  
"Take that!! hahaha!"  
  
"Damn you witch!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! look whos not being quite NOW! damn Inuyasha make up your mind!"  
  
Inuyasha held his knee in pain and Kagome watched and flew her head back and laughed at him. "OH SUCK IT IN YOU BIG BABY!!" yelled Kagome and she laughed.  
  
"AUGH!! damn."  
  
"To much for you eh? I CAN DO WORSE!! just sit back and watch me!! hahahahahaha!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE YOU WITCH!" yelled Inuyasha for he knew what was coming..."WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?!" yelled Inuyasha in horror because she was about  
  
to say the one word he feared from her mouth.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
****SLAM!!****  
  
"OW!! DAMN YOU-"  
  
"EEEK!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"WHAT?! KAGOME-" Inuyasha looked and Kagome wasn't there no more.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha got up and looked and he saw little drops of blood following in a trail.  
  
"....shit....this isn't good." Inuyasha murmmered to himself and looked and followed the trail.  
  
*****  
  
"Ow....damn! my wrist is hurt badly!! its bleeding all over the place. Ow...EEK! IT STINGS!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Ah, so you and Inuyasha returned ne? to bad...Inuyasha will never see you Again!" yelled someone.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Someone came out of the shadows, and it was a girl about 16 and had dark black hair and wore a white robe that had long red pants. She carried a bow and Arrows.  
  
"The only reason why Inuyasha likes you because your a clone of me, a reincarnation of me. But I've come back and theres no need of you now." The girl drew a arrow and aimed it at  
  
Kagome and giggled to herself.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
"You Guessed right."  
  
"But people said you were dead!!"  
  
"I've come back....because of Naraku." she said.  
  
"NARAKU?" 'The guy who attacked me at my house! with Sesshomaru...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE!" Kikyo Pulled out the arrow and let it fly.  
  
****  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Inuyasha barely made it in time and jumped and hit the arrow and it missed Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha stood in front of her. "Kikyo what are you doing here?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me?" Kikyo walked Towards Inuyasha and was About to kiss Inuyasha but Inuyasha pulled away and then said to her, "Your not the kikyo I once knew."  
  
Kikyo's eyes grew wide and she looked mad. "SO YOU WOULD PICK THE WITCH AND NOT ME?! SHE'S A REINCARNATION OF ME INUYASHA!!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"What do I care?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"FINE, then you wouldn't mind watching her die!" Kikyo murmmered some words to herself and then crytsal strings were tied around Kagome and Kagome floated towards of to kikyo.  
  
"DIE!" Kikyo did a motion with her hands and the strings started Choking Kagome and raising her to the air.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha reached out and tried to grab the strings but Kikyo cast a spell and ropes went around his neck and brought him to the groud.  
  
"YIPE!! augh!! egh!!!" Kagome strangled and tried to get the ropes off but she was quickly losing her strength.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch her die painfully and slowly!!" Yelled Kikyo  
  
"KAGOME!! NO!!" Inuyasha with all his strength tried to pull off the ropes on his neck and they still wouldn't come off.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" 'shit Kagomes gonna die on me! I have to think of something!' thought Inuyasha to himself. He saw Kikyo laughing and then he did something he would regret...  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Inuyasha grabed kikyo's leg and he brought her to the ground and she bumped her head and past out. When he did that the crystal strings around Kagomes neck  
  
disappeared and she fell in the air.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome murmmered under her breath for she was all tired and out of breath. WELL? how would you like being hanged?! lol.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME YOU STUPID GIRL!!" Inuyasha yelled and he got her from the air.  
  
"What happand?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha put her on the ground. When he did she wobbled and fell on her rear end. Kagome giggled at this.  
  
"Hard to explain." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right..." Said Kagome. "Okay, she farted so much she past out right?" said Kagome.  
  
"...."  
  
"Joking!"  
  
"Damn your werid." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"HAHA! not as much as you!"  
  
"Damn straight...YOU are werid! hahaha!"  
  
"Urrr! Don't make me say it!" said Kagome  
  
"AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?! you better not!!!"  
  
"Hehe...Just remember I have the power to!"  
  
"feh."  
  
****  
  
"Ah...WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THE DAMN FISH! AUGHHH!! I'm gonna fo crazy!!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"...."  
  
"I'M TIRED!! can we stop for a break?!"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'M HUNGRY! when are we gonna eat something! I NEED A SNACK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!"  
  
"....."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!! SHUT UP!! I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO YOUR WIENNING EVER SENSE WE LEFT THE DAMN WELL NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
****SLAM!***  
  
"OW! dammit Kagome!!"  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
"EVIL WITCH!!"  
  
"I'll say it again!"  
  
"feh....." Inuyasha mumbled something about witches and spells and Kagome and Inuyasha went on their merry way to Sango's village.  
  
"So....Your not gonna talk to me or anything? I'll go crazy of bordem and I'll bug the hell out of you if you don't say anything..."  
  
"...."  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?! maybe I should of brought along MIROKU HE would talk to me...." as soon as Kagome said that Inuyasha stoped in his tracks and gave Kagome  
  
the stink eye.  
  
"Hehe, Inuyasha you know I'm only jok-" Inuyasha went down the cliff and talked to himself....  
  
"She likes that pervert instead of me?! whats wronge with me?!" then Kagome followed him and stood next to him.  
  
"MIROKU?! YOU'D RATHER SPEND TIME WITH THAT PERVERT INSTEAD OF-" Inuyasha realized what he was about to say, but he stoped before he went further.  
  
"Hmmm? OH! TRUTH REVEALED EH EH?!!!" Kagome KNEW she got the best of him.  
  
"...."  
  
"Now your gonna give me the silent treatment?"  
  
"...." Inuyasha shruged his shoulders and kept walking.  
  
"Inuaysha-san!! wait up!" 'I wonder why Inuyasha is being all quite...DUH!! damn am I just the most dumbest person in the WHOLE DAMN WORLD?! what a shock it must have been  
  
to see Kikyo after all these years that shes been dead?! I bet you ANYTHING that Naraku or sesshomaru had something to do what it!' thought Kagome to herself.  
  
"Sangos village should be about a mile or so from here..." mumble Inuyasha.  
  
"AH! fishy time." Kagome said to herself. All of a sudden she was in a merry mood.  
  
"I can't believe we had to go threw all of this just for a damn fish Sango wanted. Look at all the problems we had to go threw..." Mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
a minute went by and Kagome still didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around and Kagome was on the floor bandaging her wrist.  
  
"I forgot, you got hurt when we got attacked by...Kikyo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"AH, aie!!! hurt-ful! AIEEE it stings!!! dammit! why won't this damn bottle of medican open?! augh! oh! now it opens! I mean it my life sucks." Kagome just kept talking to herself while  
  
she bandaged her wrist. "AH! now no evil germs will get inside my cut! Your lucky Inuyasha that your wounds don't get Infected and they heal faster." Said Kagome.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"OH OH OH!! Were near the village! I can see the gate from here!" said Kagome. Inuyasha and kagome walked towards the village, there wasn't much left of it from the battle that was  
  
once fought there. "Sooo...her grandmothers house should be near here right?"   
  
"yes."  
  
"Okay, the hunt is on..."  
  
After about an hour or so, Inuyasha found the hut and there was a tree and a lake near there. And over the lake was a bridge.  
  
"DAMN YOUR NO HELP KAGOME!!"  
  
"HEY! I'M THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU!"  
  
"Your brain must be broken or something!"  
  
As soon as Inuyasha said that Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the bridge and then walked away but Inuyasha just stood there. "WHA...?!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"   
  
****SLAM!!****  
  
"OW-" Inuyasha slamed THREW the bridge and then went into the lake.  
  
"Hehehe...AH! I'm a genius I really am!"   
  
"I guess I can't teach an old dog new tricks...."  
  
Inuyasha came up from the water and had a fish in his mouth, he spit it out and then held it in his hands squishing the poor thing, "WHATS THAT SUPPOSED  
  
TO MEAN?!"  
  
"INUYASHA THATS THE FISH!" yelld Kagome. "DAMN! YOU KILLED IT INUYASHA!!" Kagome got in the water with him and she toke the fish from him, and it  
  
had X's on its eyes and looked like road kill. "Oh well, at least we know where to find them, lets look for another fish..." Kagome got out of the water and then  
  
toke the fish with her and then Inuyasha looked at her like as if saying 'Wha' happand?' he got out of the water and watched puzzled as Kagome toke the fish  
  
and started dugging a hole. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in a very annoyed way...  
  
"I'm going to burry the fish, it had a good life....before you came along..." she mumbled the last part.  
  
she found a rose and put it on the grave, the wind gave a hard blow and her hair went flying. She reached out her hand to push the hair away and looked  
  
at Inuyasha in such a sad look he looked at her in such a caring way.  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
out of no where, an arrow shot and hit Kagome in the shoulder, but lucky her, it didn't land on her, it just scratched her hard on the arm.  
  
"Ahie!!!" Kagome leaned on the ground holding her shoulder... ( ***Note, go to Inuyasha online and dowload the song 'Dearest' this is a good song to listen to  
  
while reading this....) A/N: After two years after writing this fic, Inuyasha online is now closed, DAMMIT!!! so you should go and download dearest somewhere else, or you could email me and I'll give it to you, sigh* oh, and I'm reviewing my own book after two years *sigh* how sad is that?::::::::::::::   
  
Kagome shuddered on the ground and blood was leaking from her shoulder. "KAGOME!!!!!!"   
  
Inuyasha reached out to grab her,  
  
but another arrow flew and cut off a lock of his hair, he looked at where the arrow came from and with all the hate in the world looked to find Kikyo  
  
standing there with laughter in her eyes and she giggled to herself...  
  
"TESUIGA!!!" (***note: God knows I did'nt spell the name of his sword right but, hey if I did...SUGER!!!!! mouth fulls of suger start pouring down mouth fulls  
  
and starts to swallow it all, OKAY! LATERZ! must write story before I start shaking from being so hiper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"haugh!!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled in a panful way when Inuyasha slashed off her arm... all of a sudden fire started to surround all of them, and the shrine of her   
  
village arose and Inuyasha started to recall a painful memory...."Inuyasha....WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME INUYASHA?!" Kikyo held her remains of her shoulder  
  
in pain and then shuddered on the ground. "Kikyo...?" Inuyasha reached out to her, but when she fell in his arms, she disappeared....  
  
"kikyo?!" why the hell....'WHAT DO I CARE?! KAGOME!!' "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha ran to her while he was running, he saw a rose, cherry blossom kind of flower  
  
floating where Kikyo had once been before she disappeared, and the petals flew off and flew past inuyasha and landed in the water, Inuyasha looked,  
  
'pretty' Inuyasha thought, but something pushed his body to run to Kagome...  
  
"itssssss" Kagome yelled in pain like trying to hold in the pain, Inuyasha ran and nealed down to hold her, (***note: okay! I know I wont shut up but in THIS!  
  
scene, play the theme song for Kagome and Inuyasha, you can also download it from Inuyasha online so, JUST DO IT!!)  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha felt so hurt he was going to cry, Kagome reached out to hold his face but past out. "KAGOME!!!" one tear sliped out*  
  
Inuyasha got the damn fish to make Kagome happy then he put it in Kagomes bike basket then carried Kagome to the old hut, Inuyasha removed his shirt  
  
and riped off a big hunk of it then riped off the bloody sleve she had on her shirt, threw that away, cleaned her wound as good as he could then rap-ed  
  
the hunk of his shirt on her wound. Simple no? now his OTHER shirt he had on underneath his KIMONO he rap-ed around Kagome.  
  
after that...(phew!) he laid her down on the cabin then went to the tree nearest to the hut sat up there, and waited...  
  
***forty-six minutes and 52 secounds later....***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and then she blinked a few times to come back to reality, she sat up then shuddered, looking at her arm then she sat there looking  
  
at space and blinked a few times...  
  
Inuyasha could sense she was awake and then walked into the cabin then sat next to her, she looked at him with a puzzled look, then after her looking at him  
  
blankly for a few minutes, her eyes softend, then she looked down at her lap for secound then she looked back at him and started to cry...  
  
Inuyasha looked very shocked and then he wanted to reach out to her but she fell into his arms then she started to scream, "KAGOME? KAGOME!! TALK TO  
  
ME!! PLEASE! WHATS WRONGE?!" he pushed her away and then he grabed her shoulders but she looked down at her hands then she got up and walked to  
  
her bike, got on, looked in the basket to find the fish there, and started to ride back to the well...  
  
"what the hell?..." Inuyasha just stood there blankly but then he ran after her before she did something dumb.  
  
"Sometimes, I wake up every morning wondering if this is all real or not, if I could float on a cloud, walk on water, or never age...but. I'm sorry..." Kagome  
  
said to herself before she jumped into the well and then Inuyasha ran after her.  
  
"Sango! we gots the fish!!" Yelled Kagome, then Inuyasha poped out of the well...  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"SANGO!!!!!! HELLO?!" yelled Kagome, then she ran off to the house holding the fish in her hands, it was still alive though...  
  
"Kagome! you guys got the fish! damn, if you guys would've came any later, the soup would have molded..." said Sango, then she giggled and got the fish  
  
from Kagome, skined it, then she chopped in pieces then she threw it in the stew. "THANKS GUY FOR THE FISH!!" said Sango.  
  
"mmmmm! what smells so- KAGOME!! your back! I counted the minutes when I could-" Miroku got a huge lump on the head from Sango then Inuyasha.  
  
"er, ow....when I could see you again....er, tender......" miroku went to go wither on the couch....(lol)  
  
"Kagome, your bleeding..." Miroku got up and then looked at Kagomes arm, "Okay, you guys I know a damn fish didn't do this, Inuyasha what happand?"  
  
"Its a long story..." Inuyasha tilted his head down a bit...  
  
"Sango go get the medic bag that Kagome always keeps in the closet..." Sango ran off to get it and she came back and Miroku worked his magic.  
  
"There, phew, all done. That was a big Cut Kagome." Said Miroku, ten minutes later, Kagome went to her room to be alone, then Inuyasha went outside,  
  
Miroku bugged the hell out of sango and Shippou went to check up on kagome to see if she was okay or not.  
  
"Kagome! whats wronge? can I come in?"  
  
Kagome was at her desk working on some homework she had to do and she smiled and then she went to work again.  
  
"Shippou! come over here next to me," Kagome said and smiled and Shippou looked amazed at her arm and then snuggled on her lap while she cuddled  
  
him, Shippou smiled and drifted to sleep, Kagome put Shippou in her bed and tucked him in and then went down stairs and into the back yard.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around and then Inuyasha came out from the tree that was next to her bedroom window.  
  
"Kagome, what happand back there?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Inuyasha, come on intside, I don't like it when your outside by yourself," said Kagome.  
  
'Is she ignoring me or what?' thought Inuyasha, he did what she asked him to do and walked Inside.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you cold? you have no shirt on..." Kagome looked at him and tilted her head a little bit and then she walked up to him and briefly touched  
  
him.  
  
"Sorry......I think we have some spare shirts in the closet," Kagome said, but then Miroku came out of the kitchen with and evil smile on his face, then he said,  
  
"Hey, why don't I let you borrow one of my shirts Inuyasha." said miroku innocently  
  
"Good idea, thanks miroku." Said Kagome  
  
Miroku led them to the closet and then he showed them the shirt and walked in front of Inuyasha, "Here you go-" Said Miroku...  
  
"HA!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE-" Miroku shoved Inuyasha in the closet then shoved Kagome in there too!!! then he closed the door with all his might and locked it.  
  
"You guys need some time alone...hehehehehehehahaa...." Miroku giggled.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome blushing all the way to her hairline, the closet was so small Inuyasha knocked down all the clothes in there and Kagome  
  
Had to rest her hands on his chest while he still didn't have a shirt on. To make it even worse he had to pull her in to make enough room.  
  
Kagomes breath and touch on Inuyasha made the closet so damn hot! they were gonna melt in there!  
  
"Kagome..." Saying that, he pulled her in even more in a tight hug, "Kagome, why were you crying when we were in my time, what happand?"  
  
"augh," Kagome said in a struggling way while she reached in her shirt to pull out the shikan no tama around her neck, it was glowing as bright as ever.  
  
"I had a dream, what happand with you and....kikyo....I don't know but...I was dressed like her and I nailed you to a tree, like kikyo did... then when you   
  
were in pain, stuck to the tree you called out my name....-" Kagome started crying and the tears driped over Inuyasha chest and he pulled her in again...  
  
"Then...., naraku was watching in a near by tree laughing...LAUGHING!!!!!...and then I got out the tesuiga....and rammed it in your chest..."  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
"I CAN'T! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE AND WOKE UP!! but before I woke up, the tesuiga riped threw my hands and they started to bleed..."  
  
"and I woke up...you were there...everything was all right, seeing that it was all lies!!" She cryed so hard she began choking..."I WOULD NEVER DO THAT  
  
TO YOU SO WHY WOULD IT HAUNT ME IN MY DREAMS!!! I'm sorry...sorry..." she gasped as Inuyasha reached down and kissed her neck and she looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry, this should never happan to someone as nice as you, the shikan no tama still had evil in it, so it brings back kikyos memorys to you..."  
  
inuyasha whispered to her, Kagome put her neck and head on his shoulder and huged him, "Kagome...?" she looked back and her face just barely an inch  
  
from his, then she leaned closer...and Inuyasha closed his eyes....  
  
****SNAP, SCRETCH!!! TURN!!!***  
  
"SO!!! WAS THAT ENOUGH TIM-" Miroku looked at them with shock then Kagome whirled around almost fast enough to break her neck off, and Inuyasha   
  
still had his hands on her waist, he was also shocked that they were so intwined....hehe  
  
"Ahhhh!! you sly dog! hehee!! I knew you guys would open up!" yelled miroku and he started laughing!  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." Said Sango in a sly way while shippou was locked in a room...how could you tell? he was yelling and almost pryed down the  
  
door...  
  
Kagome was blushing so hard! and then she wiped her face a little before she.... ****THUMP!!**** fainted.... Inuyasha was holding her so she landed in his arms...  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"hahahahahahaha! okay, Mmm, I need to go hide...." Miroku started slipping away.... but then, Inuyasha's teeth started to show but he still had his head down,  
  
and he started to growl...okay, this is one pissed off Inuyasha....  
  
Miroku gulped very hard and Inuyasha handed Kagome to Sango and then a little of Inuyasha's muscles began to show....  
  
THEN!! HE POUNCED ON MIROKU AND SLAMED HIM TO THE GROUND!!! Miroku hit Inuyasha in the arm and ran, then INUYASHA YELLED OUT AND GOT  
  
MIROKU!!  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" yelled Inuyasha and he clawed at miroku and got him in the back!! (***note: okay, when I watch Inuyasha his attack  
  
sounds an AWFUL LOT like what a wrote so don't sue me!!)  
  
"YOU WERE BORN IN YOUR MOTHERS !@#(%) YOU !@#$%-$%@!!!!" yelled Inuyasha before Miroku nailed and hit Inuyasha hard in a very painful place,  
  
and Inuyasha fell to the ground and laughed, "I'LL LET YOU GO THIS TIME!!!!!!!! NEXT TIME YOU DIE!!!!" yelled Inuyasha and miroku hid in the bathroom  
  
and locked the door and putting anything he could in front of it, poor miroku boy is he gonna get it when he comes out...  
  
sixteen minutes later....  
  
"OKAY! MY SOUP IS READY!!" yelled Sango and miroku ran out of the bathroom and shippou sat at the table and so did Kagome and then Inuyasha was still  
  
outside to be alone...  
  
Miroku didn't have any shirts left so he had to go shirtless....oh, by the way, Inuyasha got a new shirt to put on, it was a white cotton shirt, just in case you  
  
were wondering...  
  
"OH BOY!!" yelled Miroku and shippou, Kagome smiled and her eyes went wide when she looked at the beautiful and delicious smelling soup poored in her  
  
bowl to eat, "INUYASHA COME ON IN HERE!!!" yelled Sango out the window.  
  
Inuyasha came threw the door and then he sat down next to Kagome and Kagome smiled at him such a loving-caring smile that Inuyasha blushed...  
  
"OKAY!!! if you guys are wondering the secret of this soup, eat it then find out! but if any of you peoples are wounded or, ahem, hurt...THEN YOU'LL GET A  
  
KICK OUT OF THIS!!" said Sango, then Kagome looked at Miroku with the scratches on his back and watched him eat it, "DAMN THIS IS GOOD!!!"  
  
he eat most of it in a heart beat but then he stoped, he almost spit out the spoonful he was eating, "YAHOW!!!!!! OW!!! MY BACK!!! SANGO!!!"  
  
Kagome looked at his back then Inuyasha watched amuzed, but bit by bit, the scars were going away....  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" yelled Inuyasha,  
  
"whoa!" said shippou,  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Miroku,  
  
"Miroku! your scars are going away!" Kagome said happly...  
  
"hehe..." Sango looked very amuzed and watched as everyone started to eat there soup.  
  
"DAMN! I feel full of energy and stronger..." said Inuyasha  
  
"Huh, no changer for me except my stomach feels better~" Said Kagome, "But hey, this soup is good!" added Kagome  
  
"Its because your human, and plus you got nothing wronge with you right now Kagome," Said sango  
  
"Explains alot..." Kagome sighed and ate the rest of her soup  
  
After everyone was done they all went doing there normal things again, but they were all trying to enjoy them-selfs because the next day was school again...  
  
Kagome went outside and looked at the flowers, and Miroku was trying to hit on Sango...again...then Shippou played sota's video games and Inuyasha went  
  
outside to keep guard...maybe he just liked watching Kagome, er, ***coughcough*** sorry, did I say Kagome, (Ahem) or maybe he was thinking of what  
  
could've been in the closet....OH MY, WHAT AM I THINKING, well...maybe....  
  
Kagome started singing, which Inuyasha was listening, and I guess she's a very good singer cuz he couldn't take his eyes of her, wait, ***starts to listen***  
  
DAMN! SHES GOOD!! okay! I'm gonna get my recorder and I'll be back!!! must record Kagomes voice!!!***) hehe...  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome stoped singing, and caught Inuyasha up in the tree... "EEK!!! SIT!!!"  
  
***SLAM!!!***  
  
"OH! sorry! its just you..." said Kagome and she kept looking at the flowers and now she was humming to herself...  
  
(DRATS!!)  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"hey, I said I was sorry, don't be hate'n because I always say SIT ***SLAM!!*** to you by accident" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha slammed once more to the  
  
ground...hehehe...  
  
"DAMMIT KIKYO!!!" ***DUN DUN DUN!!! OH MY GOSH!! get ready to rumble....***  
  
"what the F*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU- HA!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome  
  
**** SLAM SLAM, THUMP! SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!!!!!**** (note, thump for when Inuyasha hit a rock-)  
  
Inuyasha passed out because he would slam on the ground then fly in the air, slam again... ect ect....  
  
"I can't believe you!!! I GUESS YOU STILL THINK ABOUT KIKYO HUH?! THEN YOU CAN KISS MY A** CUZ THATS THE THING YOUR GONNA LOOK AT FOREVER!"  
  
"kago...me....ow!! my back" Inuyasha tryed to get up but Kagome said sit again and went in the house...  
  
'Inuyasha just thinks way to much about kikyo all the time, I can't belive it!!!' Kagome shrugged and ran to her room...'and to think, he almost kissed me...'  
  
****dun dun dun....****  
  
'unnnnn....I can't sleep, it hurts....' Kagome was intwined in her blankets as she was sleeping, and held on tightly to the shikan no tama, it felt warm, it was  
  
probbaly the only thing keeping her from screaming, her heart hurt like as if she was having a hurtburn...  
  
She slowly cracked her eyes open and put her hand to her heart, she was sweating all over. All she could think about was the dream she had, with her and  
  
.......Inuyasha.....  
  
all of a sudden she sat upright and looked around then she looked at the shikan no tama, did it know she was suffering? was it doing that because it wanted  
  
to help? (Ya'know, glowing and feeling all warm N'stuff)  
  
"Hai, I know..." Kagome put on long silk pants and kept her T shirt on and walked in the kitchin to get a glass of water and was suprised to find shippou  
  
following her with a knife, "Shippou?" She looked at shippou with a serious look  
  
"Just in case Inuyasha trys to hurt your feelings again he'll think twice!"  
  
"Shippou, go back to bed..." She giggled at him and shippou blushed and gave Kagome the knife, (small butter knife if you were wondering, lol!)  
  
and walked off to bed and Kagome made sure he stayed there.  
  
"Little twit thinks he can harm me with that forsaken thing he was holding! FEH." Inuyasha was leaning against the wall watching the whole thing,   
  
'I was wondering why he went to get a butter knife so late at night...then following Kagome...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"At least he THOUGHT about me, I thought it was cute what he did..." Kagome walked into the kitchin and got a glass of water.  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"DON'T START WITH ME INUYASHA UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO-"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?!"  
  
"That just got you a good foot in the ass!!!!!" Kagome started walking over to Inuyasha and pulled up her sleve, Inuyasha looked in horror as she tryed to get  
  
behind him!!  
  
he stoped her and whirled her around and it ended with his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, (ahem, number four if y'know what I mean)  
  
and he chrushed her against him.  
  
"....." Kagome could barely know what to do, she was even to shocked to breathe.  
  
he picked her up and walked outside and jumped to the tree nearest to the moon and watched the stars, he toke off his kimono jacket and let her snuggle  
  
against him and he held her.  
  
"......." she was still in shock, after all, this was a very UN-INUYASHA thing he did...whoo hoo! 'bout time!!!!!  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry, I just...I wanted to hold you once more..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"N-NANI??!" she whirled around to come face to face with him...  
  
"To think you fell in love with a stupid, nerd, ugly, IMPOSSIBLE TO LOVE girl like m-" he cut her off with a kiss that cut her so off guard she kept her eyes   
  
open, but fluttered them shut after a few minutes, then he held her even tighter, then he stoped and looked at her eyes which fluttered right back up,  
  
then she rested her head on his shoulder and kept asleep and Inuyasha had the girl he loved in his arms and watched the stars yawn and wake up...  
  
and the moon called it a night and let the sun take over...  
  
Kagomes so called 'heart burn' stoped...  
  
......  
  
SORRY to leave it so far but hey, I'm lazy, so peoples don't worry, I'm full of Ideas and I'm a fast typer and your looking at over a hundred chapters here  
  
in oh say, one week, HAHAHA! peoples, joking, I know, this far u peoples know I got some ideas from lilfoxgirl...I LOVE HER FAN FICS!!!  
  
I wonder...she hasn't updated her site in...TWO YRS!! and her book probally that far too!!!!!!!! I MUST SEE WHAT HAPPANS TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME!!  
  
and I hope kikyo died, FOR GOD'S SAKE MAKE HER STAY DEAD!!!!**** so if you guys keep praising me, I hope's I will feel unlazy and write again!*** 


	4. Kikyo ives! DAMMIT! DIE DIE DIE! FOR ONC...

***Okay, after I was done with the last chapter, chapter number three, it only toke me TWO, I SAID, TWO days for me to go crazy and to  
  
want to write more!!! I was bursting full of ideas so aren't u peoples lucky? lucky lucky lucky....anyways....thank u for reading this far!**  
  
Chaptor: Kikyo lives!! DAMMIT!! DIE DIE DIE!! FOR ONCE STAY DEAD!!  
  
Intro: Kikyo and kouga have plans to gt their SO CALLED love/mates/ whatever back for the last time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How dare Kagome let that dog-turd touch her...just wait, Kagome...I won't lose you again..." Kouga looked at the couple at disgust and walked away...  
  
(HES ALIVE?! HOW?! well, I needed him so lets just say hes alive!!)  
  
^_^  
  
'Kagome, shes been telling me all about how much she loves me and she's been so...affectionate lately...I just can't get enough of her...' Inuyasha watched  
  
Kagome make breakfast, wake everyone up, get dressed, (well, he waited by the door...so don't worry...hehe) and they all got ready to once again  
  
go back to school where all the girls liked Inuyasha he would have to beat them with a stick for them just to leave him alone!! (literally) lol...  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! were at school, you've been so deep in thought and looking out the window without even looking at anyone...whats on your mind?"  
  
Kagome was so eager to see whats wronge with Inuyasha...  
  
'Its hard to take her all in...her full lips, her perfect skin, which looks like shes never seen a pimple in her life...her long eyelashes that cloak over her eyes  
  
and her long black hair that is so silky and shiney it has a blue tint to it...shes the perfect discribtion of beauty...' Inuyasha was in a trans and then he  
  
noticed her blushing and he looked away...blushing a bit as well...heh.  
  
"Inuyasha," Everyone got out of the car but Kagome got out and went to Inuyasha side almost opening the door so fast he almost fell out!  
  
then he looked at her shocked and said, "Kagome, I- er, I FORGOT MY- JACKET! yes! its cold out here and when we started driving away I barely remembered  
  
and then-"  
  
before Inuyasha could finish she covered inuyasha with her jacket, (navey blue peoples, big jacket so...feh) and he looked at her and she toke his hand  
  
and they walked all the way to class that way...  
  
***  
  
Kouga went Inside the shrine well and jumped in, he knew Kikyo was alive and well, so he went to find her, and had a big plan ahead of him...  
  
Kikyo drew back an arrow and watched as Kouga looked in a tree to find her there.  
  
"Kikyo...eh? so, I hear you are well, got your senses back to huh? I got a favor to ask you that will get you and Inuyasha back in the being of this too..  
  
Interested?"  
  
"Inuyasha...tell me, your plan."  
  
"perfect..." Kouga whispered under his breath...  
  
****  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at lunch and Inuyasha sat up in a tree drinking a bottle of water and watched the clouds...  
  
"Inuyasha! here catch!" Kagome threw a bag of chips at Inuyasha and Inuyasha caught them without even looking, behind his back.  
  
"Inuyasha, come down here and eat with me okay?" Kagome saw Inuyasha drop from the tree and she snuggled on his shoulder while eating a apple  
  
and Inuyasha smiled and ate some of the chips though he wasn't very hungry...  
  
Inuyasha froze, and Kagome could feel him tensing up and she looked up, "Inuyasha?" she looked at where he was and she froze to, Inuyasha all of a sudden  
  
Grabed Kagomes hand and squeezed it tightly and she squeezed it back as well...there walking by was Kikyo and Kouga.  
  
"Its...K-Kikyo...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kikyo whispered under her breath and Kouga saw she was tensing a bit.  
  
"Plan one, try to get a way to get him alone..."  
  
"fine."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha..." Kikyo walked to up to Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
" ***Smirk*** " Kikyo gave a death glare at Kouga and Kouga mouthed the words, 'do it' and she smiled weakly and kept on.  
  
"So, would you like to eat with us instead of being over here." kikyo tryed to smile.  
  
" I- I guess....K-Kagome would you, like to?" Inuyasha was at a trans, and Kikyo smelled a little werid and she was acting werid to...something isn't right...  
  
"Inuyasha I don't thin-"  
  
"Com'on" Kouga grabed at Kagomes sleve and then held her hand and Kikyo did the same only with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I would like to talk with you first, before we go on with them..."  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha was un-aware that kikyo had on a perfum on that she made that is stronger then alot of drugs, and it was making him uneasy and  
  
liking her near him and stuff, excample, he had hearts bubbling around his head. Not good.  
  
"Inuyasha, since you left me, I've, felt alone..." and the atmosphere wasn't helping ether!! they were near a tree that looked out over a hill near the school  
  
grounds and the sun was setting and they were near a cherry blossom tree, AND the petels were flowing around Kikyo. ALSO not good...ooh noo!!!  
  
"I...I never meant to hurt or leave you..." Inuyasha sat under the tree and looked at kikyo and started seeing roses around her. NOT GOOD.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me..." Kikyo draped over his shoulders and whispered in his ears while he kept his hand on her's. NOT GOOD!!!!.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha was feeling fatigue all of a sudden.  
  
"More then.....Kagome?..." She kissed his cheek and brushed her free hand against his face.  
  
"yeah..." Inuyasha started going limp. OH CRAP!!.  
  
"Then kiss me..."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and kikyo caught his lips and he'd moved in and she let her arms go freely around his neck. NOT GOOD!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
"Kagome? whats wronge...I don't like it when your sad..." Kouga but his arm around Kagome and brought her closer...not good... oh I'LL JUST SHUT UP.  
  
"Kouga... I..." Kagome looked at his blue eyes and she frowned.  
  
Kouga removed his arm and sat a little away from her...'This better work, this damn smelling stuff that Kikyo made for me...' He opened a bottle that  
  
smelled really good, but it was even worse then Kikyo had on. He spread some on his neck and then poured it on his hands so he could rub it on himself.  
  
all of a sudden Kagome turned around...  
  
***  
  
'whats happaning to me...I can't move away...' Kikyo wanted to go further and she hugged him closer... ( Number six in the making!! )  
  
Kikyo removed her lips from his and looked at him as he wanted to say somthing. "Inuyasha...I wanted to do that for so long..." she rested her hands on   
  
his chest and rested her head...  
  
"Kikyo....why...." Inuyasha couldn't feel his legs and was starting to see things...  
  
"I just want to be near. Take me unto your mind and let me..." Kikyo started to snuggle into him and he fell asleep. oh crap, wonder whats shes gonna do...  
  
***  
  
"Kouga..." Kagome started to feel relaxed and more calm... OH NO NOT HER TOO!!  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry I couldn't be near you and be close to you sooner..." he lets his arm and hand go freely around her waist...and what happand?...  
  
she moved closer....  
  
"Kagome, would you like to be with me? like this...forever..."  
  
The smelling stuff was getting to her..."Yes..." NOOOOO!!!!  
  
"Would you like me to...be your Boyfriend?" Kouga was getting despreate...but his words were working...  
  
"Yes...Hold me...." Kagome snuggled on his shoulder and you know, KOUGA WAS ALL HAPPY LADYS AND GENTLEMEN!! he was smiling like a mad man!  
  
Kouga looked down to her and softly kissed her lips and was just happy at the positon he was in right now, she smiled and snuggled on him and closed her  
  
eyes...  
  
looks like he won't go and use Kagome like Kikyo did with Inuyasha. Guess maybe this is all Kouga wanted to do all along...Maybe Kouga is a nice guy...  
  
....maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up... MUAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *hack* HAHAHAHHAAHHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough, cough*  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, now is the perfect time...to be with me forever...." Kikyo smiled and put Inuyasha in a standing position and held him close.  
  
"Come...come with me where we can be together forever...In hell..." Kikyo whispered the last part. All of a sudden a dark circle come around them and  
  
the ground started to sink...  
  
"Inuyasha, this is all I ever wanted!! couldn't you see..." Kikyo smiled and kissed him again once more, and Inuyasha held her. oh crap.  
  
the circle around them glowed and was going unto the ground faster and was even more bright, and Kikyo and Inuyasha started to glow...  
  
Crap...  
  
***  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Yes, Kouga-ashiteru..."  
  
that was a suprise for Kouga since she usally called him Kouga-kun, and nothing more or less. But this meant alot more!  
  
"Kagome...I love you...I'll protect you forever, your mine." Kouga smiled and and kissed her forehead and then snuggled and watched the sunset.  
  
Kagome fell asleep, since lunch was over, he thought that since they already missed alot of school it was okay for them just to stay like that.  
  
but the rest of the gang had other things going on....  
  
^_^  
  
"Miroku-houshi, have you seen Kagome or Inuyasha since Lunch?" Sango was getting worried  
  
"No, but how much you wanna bet they went and ran off somewhere?" Said Miroku in a mysterious and creepy way.  
  
"You think...would they really do that?! I KNOW they like each other but to ditch class so they could-!!"  
  
"Sango!! shhhhh!! your yelling in front of the whole class." Miroku had reached out to cover her mouth and then reeled back in.  
  
***  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as the shikan no tama was glowing and burning her chest, she held it then all of a sudden, she came back to reality.  
  
"Kagome?" Kouga asked  
  
"YAROU!!" Kagome pushed Kouga and hit him seeing as they were so 'Intwined' and she ran off to look for Inuyasha. 'BOUT TIME!!  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"   
  
"Kagome, NO!!" Kouga wondered what was going on and followed Kagome to where she was probally heading...  
  
" ***Gasp*** Inu.....Inuyasha.....what...what did she do to you...." Kagome saw as Inuyasha was going further into the ground and to make it even worse, there  
  
as a shield, a shield that went around them a good meter far and wide, and making it impossible for anyone to go in there...  
  
that didn't stop kagome...  
  
"INUYASHA!!! NO FIGHT IT!!!!" Kagome ran into the shield and then it shocked her and made her fly about a good three meters and then she hit her head  
  
and passed out.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Kouga ran to go near Kagomes side and sat her up a bit, "DAMN YOU KIKYO!! THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!!" Kouga was really Pissed off.  
  
"You never told me not to hurt her..." Kikyo smirked and then looked away while whispering something in Inuyashas ear...  
  
"YEAH, BUT THE IDEA WAS TO GET KAGOME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!! NOT TO GET HURT!!!"  
  
"You said I could do whatever I want...shut your mouth and let me be..."  
  
"Kagome?!" Kouga started to freak out because she wasn't breathe-ing...  
  
"Inu....inuyasha......." then Kagome fell asleep....PERMENANTLY!!!!!!!!! noooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs!  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU KIKYO!!" Kouga threw one of the jewel shards he had at the shield (the one he has in his Left arm) and then he slashed threw it with his  
  
sword and it disappeared...  
  
"damn you...you made my shield disappear.....oh...oh no...." Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and he slumped on his knees then fell down...  
  
"NO!!!!!" Kikyo yelled and then Kagomes body started to glow...  
  
Her eyes burst open and the souls that Kikyo had went into Kagome and the light in kagomes eyes got brighter until it all stoped...  
  
"N...no...my...revenge..." Kikyo fell on the ground and her body disappeared...  
  
"AND STAY DEAD BITCH!!!!!" Kouga yelled and stomped a foot on the ground Kikyo was on.  
  
"Kouga?...." Kagomes eyes fluttered open and she woke up, after getting her souls back...how Kikyo got ahold of ONE of Kagomes souls...is beyond me...  
  
"Kagome!!!" Kouga went and hugged kagome and Kagome was shocked at this, and she kicked him hard in a painful place, he again, withered on the  
  
ground in pain and passed out...HAHA!!  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome pushed the dead Kouga (which he looks dead, ow!! hurts thinking about it!! ahhhhhhhh!) and then ran off to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome bent down and looked at him. He looked Pale...  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay? What did she do to you?!" She put her head down to his lips to find he wasn't breathe-ing...  
  
'Great...CPR...thats just wonderful...' Kagome bent down and started to blow breath into Inuyasha and was waiting for him to start coughing or something...  
  
" ***Slow Gasp*** cough, cough" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome who was towering over him and he smiled.  
  
"Looks like she drugged you Inuyasha...are you okay?" Kagome's eyes softened.  
  
"I'm okay...now that your here..." Inuyasha brought Kagome near him and kissed her softly and then Kagome helped to get him up.  
  
"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" sango and Miroku were watching the whole thing LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! heheheheheheh!!  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!" Yelled Inuyasha, which he looked a whole hell of a lot better now...  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!" Kagome looked mad but she was still blushing...  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked still looking at Kagome and Inuyasha...  
  
"What?" She was doing the same thing...  
  
"Run...!!!" Miroku grabbed Sangos hand and they made a run for it!!  
  
***  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!! (CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!) Inuyasha gave himself a cut on the arm and was practicing his fighting.  
  
"Inuyasha, get in here and let me treat your arm. Your going on a suicide Rampage." Sango was starting to get worried.  
  
"FEH!! you guys want me to protect you, then leave me be!!"  
  
"If I have to, I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!!"  
  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!"  
  
"OH YEAH!!  
  
"AH!! GET OFF!!!"  
  
Sango literally pounced on Inuyasha and then started to rip his hair out. She got five strands of hair, DAMN HIS HAIR IS HARD TO PULL!!  
  
"OFF!!" Inuyasha flinged her off him and she hit the grass...  
  
"yawww.....I'LL GET YOU!"  
  
"BRING IT."  
  
"Your Impossible!" Sango stomped in the house all angry.  
  
"FEH!" Inuyasha continued until he thought it would be good to work with tentsaiga...  
  
****  
  
"My lord! they have taken care of Kikyo and she no longer lives!" Jakan ran all he could.  
  
"Really? my...I guess when I tell someone to do something, I should know better to do it myself,...I told naraku to give Kikyo an eternal body, but she  
  
died so easily..." Sesshoumaru was getting mad.  
  
"When they come back, get the girl...and let me kill her..." Sesshoumaru got up from his seat and walked towards jakan. "Now."  
  
"YIPES!! yes my lord!!" Jakan ran out the door and ran as his chicken feet could take him.  
  
"I'll go too...I want that sword...."  
  
:-0  
  
" lala...." Kagome was really depressed that day, and had no idea why, Her friends had planned to come over to her house for a karoke party and  
  
It was going to be so fun, but, Kagome had no idea why she was so depressed and nothing was causing her to be, not naraku, not sesshoumaru,  
  
not Kikyo, NOT Kouga (She damn well knows hes probally dead shrivvled up in the schools trash by now...lol ) and not even Inuyasha...  
  
today wasn't her day...  
  
" The first word...in my dreams...I could clearly see...under the stars and beyond skys...waiting for, what is threw out the skys...what happand that day...  
  
Twas one day the wind guided him where to go...under the wind is that were he went high above me...waiting from down below he flew out of sight...  
  
into the beautiful darkness....There I cryed when he fled...fleeing my pain...and forbid one day we'd fly home...and to the places we once shared...  
  
mystical souls flying into the darkness...soon one day he would come back...I wonder why...  
  
Cast a spell, from ye old magical book...Thats upon, in the black magic books something strange will happan, it will go so far... so dry...  
  
we can fly, we have wings, we can touch, floating dreams, only call, so far...threw the wind...in the night...  
  
someone came from the dark, or for from the stars...protecting my heart from crying....taking back by suprise my love returned...  
  
what went wrong...why did he change..." Kagome sang a beautiful song and she didn't know everyone was listening, and getting all teary eyed,  
  
except Inuyasha...it sounded like she sang it from the heart.  
  
"eep!!" Kagome turned around and saw miroku standing over her shoulder.  
  
"eh...I...was....listening...to, you sing.  
  
"UM UM...ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE HAVING A KAROKE PARTY AND I WAS PRACT-" Kagome was really emabrrest and to make it worse, sango triped and  
  
they all fell in a dog pile!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
I bet you as million dollors (god knows I wish I had that money) that she deafend everyone....HA HA!!  
  
"MIRO-....KU!!!!!!" lets just say miroku landed in a postion with sango he shouldn't be in...HAHAHAHH!!!!  
  
"YAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" Sango kicked miroku making Inuyasha fly with miroku to since the were all on the floor....hehehehehehe....  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Inuyasha thumped miroku into the wall harder then he should and he past out!! all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME!! its me!!! ayame!!!" Ayame rang the doorbell and then she heard a loud thump!  
  
"Kagome? hey, ayame! whatz sup!" Kagomes friend amy was there too, and she saw ayame at the front door of Kagomes house.  
  
"Kagome are you alright!! is anyone in there? I brought the karoke machine!!"  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"HUH?  
  
"VANNESSA!!! YOUR HERE!"  
  
a girl with short brown hair, probally to her ears, and two braids walked up to the two girls and smiled.  
  
"Whats going on?" she was chewing gum and blew a bubble then ayame poped it and it splattered on amy's face. Then they all started to crack up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OFF!!" Kagome kicked everyone off her and then put her slippers on by the door, unlocked the door, then she opened it then smiled at her friends.  
  
"Hey!!  
  
"whatz sup?"  
  
"Hey girl!"  
  
"Wow! all of you made it!!" another girl riding a bike came up to the friends. She had long black hair, probally down to her lower back and she smiled.  
  
"Saun!! its nice to see you!" Kagome was all happy and she smiled.  
  
Then, everyone was looking at someone behind Kagome and then they all gasped and they all started to blush and they all went eep!! lol  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha was his shirt off...and she sweat droped so hard she wiped her head.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!! my gosh!! this is so un-like you!!" amy blushed and looked at Inuyasha up and down and she giggled.  
  
"My gods!! genius!! genius!!"  
  
"Who ever else you hired!! I want the phone number!!"  
  
" eh?.........what do yeah mean...hired?"  
  
saun blushed really hard and then she pointed to Inuyasha...then, oh did god bless this moment...here comes miroku with his shirt half riped and he slumped  
  
on the door and crossed his arms and smiled at the girls and winked at one of them.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY GIRL!!!" they all screamed at her and they all laughed and pointed at the two guys.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said and he looked curious at the girls...  
  
"ooooooooooooooooooh!! they both have muscles!!! this one is cute!! I'll have em!!" amy walked over to Miroku and felt his arm, my god, MIROKU WAS  
  
SO DAMN HAPPY AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! he held out his arm so she could feel his muscles better!!!! ahhhhhhhhhh!!! ahahahhaha!!!  
  
"Whoa!! you even hired a guy with doggy ears!!! so cute!!!" vanessa walked over to Inuyasha and Inuyasha blushed and she felt his ears.  
  
"My god....are these real?! THATS SO COOL!!!"  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA!! WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THE WORD HIRED FOR?!" saun was the only one who tryed hard to keep her hands to herself...  
  
Saun smiled at Kagome slyyyyyyyyly and then she walked over to her and leaned on her. "Kagome! you naughty girl! we come over to spend the night and  
  
you hire some male strippers for us!!"  
  
"N-NANI??????!!!!"  
  
"Yeah! who ever you hired these guys from can we have the number!!"  
  
"DAMN KAGOME YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE!!!"  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, HOLD ON!!! YOU THINK THEIR.....oh shit...." Kagome whipsered the last part and then Inuyasha blushed and moved away from the girl who was  
  
still rubbing his ears...  
  
"WHAT???" Inuyasha blushed hella hard!  
  
"Hey!! I don't mind!!" Miroku smiled at the girl who was feeling his muscles and flirting with him, then he felt her hair and brushed her cheek, and while  
  
he was doing this...right from out of no where a very pissed sango was watching behind him..  
  
"MIROKU..........MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
everyone looked behind miroku and they all went dead silent...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sango LITERALLY KICKED MIROKU IN   
  
THE ASS AND HE WENT FLYING!!!!!!!!  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku landed in a bush and a cow pie...wonder how the  
  
cow pie got there...maybe a bird was eating a cow and...a turd...and...sigh........nevermind.....  
  
"YAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango said and gave amy a very dirty and death glare and she LITERALLY FLIPPED HER OFF and walked up stairs...  
  
"eep....never been flicked off before.....what I do..." amy slitely recoiled....  
  
"Wait, you mean...there not...."  
  
"I NEVER SAID THEY WERE!!"  
  
"eh.....well....we all thought because....they had there shirt off and...." saun recoiled as well.  
  
"Inuyasha............................augh, wait...this reminds me.....INUYASHA WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE UR SHIRT OFF?!! MIROKU TOO!!!!"  
  
"I was kicking mirokus ass because I felt like it and did iron reaver soul stealer on him and riped his shirt and miroku wind tunneled my shirt..."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"I think I got some explaining to do...." Kagome sighed and invited them all in...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, their exchange students who plan to stay with you at your house for a month?" said amy suspiciously.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome said knowing amy's supicion...  
  
"Makes sense to me!" vanessa still looking at miroku and winking at him and stuff...but everytime she did that she got a death glare from sango.  
  
"SO!!! shall we have our karoke party now?!"  
  
everyone: "YEAH!!!!"  
  
******************************  
  
YAY LOADS!!! yeah!! and so...our journy begins in the next chaptor...when everyones having a good' ol time with the karoke machine...  
  
when...  
  
FLUFFY ATTACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! muahahahahhahahaha!!! and what are his demands???!!!................  
  
Chocolate.....  
  
....STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!.........  
  
...........I TOLD YOU STOP IT!!!..............  
  
........GODDAMMIT!!!!!!..........  
  
.....FINE!!! okay!! he asks for tetsuiga!!! HAPPY?!!! he asks for Inuyasha's sword and the girls find out about...the sengju-jodai...whatever time....and...  
  
WELL JUST READ AND SHUT UP!!! lolololol!!  
  
Kagome: Hey! be nice to the readers!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shes right, the readers are doh heads!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
***SLAM!****  
  
me: muahahahaha!!  
  
Miroku: hey...yeah...you...miss girl reader with the long hair....Get ovah here!!!!!  
  
Sango: PERVERT!!!!!!!!   
  
***SMACK!!***  
  
Inuyasha/ Miroku: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
me: okay!!! will be back with next chapter...since all my life is is boring and nothing in the world to do, so the odds of after I'm doing this last word  
  
and starting the next chapter are sooooooooooooooooo high you could bet 5 million and win!!! so no need to wait for next chapter!! cuz its already being  
  
worked on!!  
  
****** 


	5. Kararoke! WHAT? FLUFFALALA! NO! its!

****** SEE!!! WHAT I TELL YOU!! new chapter being worked on right now....muahahaha!! so...I guess you did bet money and...  
  
Chapter five: Karoroke! WHAT? FLUFF-ALALA?! NO! its!!!-  
  
Intro: After the karoke contest, fluffy comes and then- WHAT RIN? it can't be!!  
  
did you win????????????? of course!!! Cuz I'm a genius!!!  
  
Intro of idiots:  
  
Kagome: Sigh....raquel is at it again....(my name heheheh...)  
  
Inuyasha: yeah...shes always being dumb...  
  
Kagome: NOT TRUE!  
  
Inuyasha: yes... shes dumb and her story really-  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
***Slam****  
  
Okay!! wonderful intro eh...  
  
me: LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Oops! I did it again...I played with your heart... got lost in the game...oh baby baby!  
  
oops! I think I'm in love! I was sent from above.....I'm not that innocent." It was amy's turn and she sang oops I did it again from brittney sears.  
  
( OKAY! note: from anyone has noticed I really don't care if I do or do not write that I don't OWN inuyasha...it belongs to the richest woman in china...  
  
rumiko...somthing, somthing, and all the damn songs you are about to hear and read about, I DIDN'T WRITE THEM!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT THREW UR HEAD!!!  
  
geez! you think ppl would be sick of hearing in every fan fic that they don't own this, and that, and rumiko owns this and BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
  
it gets annoying for me so......DON'T U DARE SUE ME OR I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT KAGOME ALWAYS DOES TO KOUGA!!!! WITH SPIKED BOOTS!!!!!!!!  
  
MUAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *hack* HAHAHAHHAHA!!! *cough, cough*)  
  
"That was good amy! its Kagomes turn now!!! you go girl!!" Yelled saun as loud as she could.  
  
"eh....are you sure about-"  
  
"JUST GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay okay! yeesh!"  
  
"Com'on kagome! your a fantastic singer go for it!" yelled Sango.  
  
"YAY KAGOME!!!" yelled miroku, he got a cold glare from sango....wonder why....hehehehhahahhahaha.  
  
"Okay! pick which song you wanna sing okays?" amy said and vanessa was in the kitchin making root beer floats for everyone...(mmmm, sounds good 2 me)  
  
"uhhhhhhhhhh....how about....a song I know called....voices...from a movie I like called macross plus...Its really beautiful..."  
  
"Okays!!"  
  
"Let it rip! Kagome!!"  
  
" The first word in my dreams I could clearly see...under the stars and beyond skys....................." Kagome sang the whole song and the backround music  
  
was played with one of those piano keyboards and the chourus solo was song by amy, saun, and vanessa.  
  
"Holy shit...."  
  
"whoa...."  
  
".....*sniffles*....."  
  
"My god...."  
  
"WHAT? are those good are bad comments???" Kagome could feel her nose sniffling and her eyes begining to tear...  
  
"NO!! DON'T CRY KAGOME!! IT WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!!! you sang like an angel!!" Miroku burst out.  
  
Shippou was the one sniffling, her singing was so beautiful it made him think about his mom and it was just so beautiful...  
  
"Wow...Kagome...that was...................................wow...." that was the only thing Inuyasha could say!  
  
"Really? you guys liked it?"  
  
Everyone in hella loud voices except shippou who was crying and kagome cuddled him: "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I enjoyed it also.....*snickering*"  
  
"who..........."  
  
all of a sudden a dash of lightning speed came and dangled Kagome in the air by her leg.  
  
"If I kill you, then Inuyasha will give me tetsuiga....the sword of almighty powers of blood shed...." IT WAS SESSHOUMARU!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" Inuyasha took out tetsuiga and then slashed at sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru jumped out of the roof.  
  
"KAGOME!!! GODDAMN MOTHER F- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled but just when he did Sesshoumaru strangled Kagome and when she went  
  
limp, he droped her threw the hole he made.  
  
" Augh!!!" Inuyasha said in a struggling way when he caught Kagome to late and he fell on the ground on top of her, he moved and turned rubbing his head.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha heard her mumbled a little and he put a hand o her face with a worried expression.  
  
"You'll regret the day you were ever born sesshoumaru... YOU'LL REGRET YOU DID THAT TO KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled and dashed towards sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come over here little brother!" Inuyasha rammed at Sesshoumaru and then sesshomaru grabed Inuyasha arm and twisted it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUGHHHHHH, UHHHHHHHHHHAAAH!!!" Sesshorau made a huge swipe at Inuasha's face then almost riped out his arm if Inuyasha  
  
didn't get sesshoumaru in his cheek.  
  
"What you didn't notice little brother..." Seshoumaru said revealing that the scar disappeared when he pulled his hair under his ear, " Is that...  
  
TETSUIGA IS IN MY HANDS!" Seshoumaru grabed tetsuiga and then slashed at Inuyasha in his side, then he jumped in the hole he made in the roof.  
  
"I don't get it!! how did he grab tetsuiga!!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH IT!" yelled miroku.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha jumped threw the hole sesshoumaru made in the roof and did his attack, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" and he missed.  
  
"You can't beat me little brother!!!" Sesshoumaru was about to jump in the well when an arrow slashed threw his cheek making blood flow on his cheek.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Sesshoumaru turned around and there he saw Kagome standng outside her house with an arrow and a bow.  
  
"Its that mortal girl..." Sesshoumaru said under his breath looking back at her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stoped when he saw the arrow and looked at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! get out of the way!" Kagome was just about to let the arrow fly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! give back the sword our this one will go in your heart!! and I'll pin you to the wall!!!" When she said that Inuyasha got a short flashback  
  
of kikyo but it fastly left from his mind.  
  
Seshoumaru made another move but the arrow went in his arm, cutting it off, and Inuyasha could tell it wasn't his arm, it looked like a mortals.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH INTERFERANCE FROM YOU!!" Sesshoumaru ran towards Kagome at full speed.  
  
"EEP!! AHHHHH!!" kagome tried to dodge but soon saw Inuyasha body in front of her and the uneventful happand...  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru made a deep hole in Inuyasha's stomach and when he slumped down, HEHEHHEHEHEHEH, I LOVE THIS PART! ahem...excuse me...  
  
Kagome already had an arrow out and got sesshoumaru in the heart!!! slamming him with enough force that it pinned him to the shrine wall!!  
  
WHOOO HOOOO!!! sorry fluffy fans, but I've been waiting hella to long for this!! ;-)  
  
"Inuyasha....INUYASHA!!!!," Okay, just so you know, her friends split when they saw sesshoumaru jump out of the roof, so...traitors....muaahhhaha....nm.  
  
Kagome grabed Inuyasha and held and rocked his body as his limp head rest on her chest.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome cried and her tears landed on Inuyasha's cheek. She slumped her head down and she cried enough that she let it all out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"mmmm........nnn...." Inuyasha tried to get up but he was in so much pain, getting up to him, was just the small move of ONE of his stomach muscles.  
  
'Whats going on...I feel paralized... what happand....' he moved his hand to rest on his stomach, but quickly removed it when he saw blood on his fingers,  
  
even though he was bandaged. He was in a small room, it had a bed to one side that had a huge window and peach light light peach drapes with flowers  
  
on them, lightly hanging on the sides of the windows.  
  
"It...smells like...lavander...' it was shining very brightly in the room, making it look like he was in heaven.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head towards the sunlight a little and closed his eyes. He remained like that only for a few minutes until he heard the door creek open and his  
  
ears lightly tilted towards there but he kept his cool and ignored it since the smell was peaceful.  
  
"Inuyasha...are you awake?..." Kagome crept in.  
  
"mmnnn...." was all he could forge out.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome had new bandages, and she had to give him new ones almost every two hour's since the blood would seep threw.  
  
Kagome walked over and craddled his head a little to help him in a sitting position, he winced at every touch she made.  
  
"I'm sorry...sorry........." Kagome sniffed a little and then she wiped her eyes to come face to face with Inuyasha's pools of gold.  
  
"Kagome...." was all he could forge out, he had little but a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry....but, I'm going to have to rub medican on your wound then bandage it...." Kagome knew this would cause him alot of pain but, it was for the best.  
  
"stttttttttt...aieeeeeeeeeeeee...." Inuyasha hissed when he got up in a sitting position on the bed and he removed his outter shirt and under shirt,  
  
and Kagome got out a bottle of pain relieving medican and rubbed it on his stomach, and Inuyasha winced a little, then Inuyasha gave in and Kagome's  
  
movements made him relax a little, the stuff she was using felt good....  
  
"nnnnnn....." Inuyasha winced a bit when she did his back, but she said if he wanted he could lay on his stomach. He did just that.  
  
Kagome rubbed it on his back and Inuyasha relaxed. Then...he felt somthing like hot water dripping on his back and he turned his head to find  
  
Kagome crying while she was rubbing his back.  
  
"Kagome....?" Inuyasha tried to sit up but she laid him back down.  
  
"No, don't get up....I'm fine....*sniffles*...." Kagome wiped her eyes and couldn't help it but they all ran out like a fountain.  
  
"Kagome....why are you crying? If its because of me then-"  
  
"If I didn't shoot an arrow at sesshoumaru, then you wouldn't of tried to protect me and get hurt! its all my-"  
  
Kagome stood shocked as Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her and he cupped her cheek. Then he wiped away her tears with a brush from his hand,  
  
then asked after a few momments.  
  
"Kagome......if its , not to much trouble....can I rest on your lap?...." he asked kinda suddenly.  
  
"mmmm...." Kagome motioned to Inuyasha, and she laid down on the bed in a sitting up position and then Inuyasha rest his back to her chest.  
  
Inuyasha rested and held her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Inuyasha said out of the blue.  
  
"For what?" Kagome asked curious while she cuddled him and rested her head on his and she tilted her head kinda.  
  
"That...I made you, worry about....me...." and he held her hand tighter.  
  
"Hell!! you always make me worry about you! if I turn my back you always get hurt, out of the blue again!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ditto..." Inuyasha said.  
  
" Nan-nani...?" kagome asked.  
  
"I always think about you....if your hurt or if everythings all right..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No...I'm here to protect yoou..." (I didn't misspell the word you, its just she said it in a mocking/sly way. How cute!!! ;-)  
  
"mmm....." he said.  
  
" I'll always protect you...." Kagome began, but Inuyasha finished it for her.  
  
"Forever...." He smiled weakly then went off into dream land...  
  
"Goodnight..." she kissed his head and then she fell asleep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome sure has some traitor friends! they split!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"I guess were better friends to Kagome then we thought. Still, they are just humans, and plus, they've never incountered things like, sesshoumaru."  
  
said Sango in a understanding way.  
  
"I guess your right..." Said miroku. "But it really pissed me off that they split!" he said in a defensive way.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Kagome." said shippou.  
  
Shippou jumped on every step until he got to the top floor of the house and Crawled till he found a room with a flowery label on it saying 'Kagomes Room.'  
  
"Kagome....?" Shippou slowly opened the door and peaked inside, seeing what looked like and angel (because of all the sun in the room) cradling  
  
Inuyasha's head and letting him lie on her lap.  
  
"....." Shippou closed the door and then he whispered to himself, "good night Kagome and Inuyasha-sama...." He then walked away and went down stairs.  
  
"Shippou........" Miroku slyyyyyyyyyly asked Shippou (duh) and walked towards them.  
  
"So...how are they?" asked Miroku  
  
"Their resting."  
  
"THEIR resting......? hmmmmmmmmm...." Sango walked out of the kitchin and heard everything and when miroku said that he started to walk upstairs.  
  
"Lets just take a peak.....-" then, out of no where shippou yelled, "FOX FIRE!!" and some blue fire got on his shirt and caught it on fire.  
  
"AHHHHH!! SHIPPOU!!" he quickly rolled down the stairs, bumping his head down each step. Heh! rolling down the stairs!! he literally did! lol.  
  
"augh!!" he made a thump when he hit the ground and then Sango picked up miroku and threw him on the sofa.  
  
"NOW, LEAVE THEM ALONE!! I agree with what shippou was trying to tell you!!! they need some time alone! without you going to wreck there privacy!!"  
  
"But sango-"  
  
Sango then kissed miroku, just very litely, like, very, like, a butterfly very slitely brushing his wings against a rose pettle kinda soft. OH!!! YOU KNOW WHAT  
  
I MEAN!!  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked very suprised and then sango sat at the sofa with him, sitting on a pillow if miroku got any ideas....  
  
"mmm,.........just leave them be...okay..." Sango then rested her head on Miroku's shoulder and they watched Tv while shippou played outside.  
  
both of them didn't know...that they both were blushing....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"mmm...nnnnnn....." Kagome woke up because she heard the movement of trees outside her bedroom window.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome got up and he wasn't there. 'thats so like him for when we are having a momment he goes and splits. augh'  
  
Kagome got out of bed and put her hair in a pony tail and put on her yellow dress with the purple small coat/ sweater that goes with it.  
  
"I just wish he would-"  
  
"Would what?" Kagome jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and said, "Oh! damn you scared me! what are you doing outside?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I needed some fresh air. The sun was bothering my eyes..." Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was in and into Kagome's room.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome blushed and she walked over to him.  
  
"Sooooooooooooo how are you? better now?"  
  
"That stuff you put on my wound helped...keh..." Inuyasha smirked and sat on her bed Indian style.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome kinda just looked out of the window and had a soft expression on her face.  
  
While Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, a cherry bloosom petal flowed in her room and landed on the floor, Kagome picked it up and looked  
  
at how pretty it was...  
  
While she was looking at it, Inuyasha grabed her and softly held it. Kagome looked him with a soft expression on her face, and the petal flew out of her  
  
hand and into the window again.  
  
"Thank you...for your help..." Inuyasha turned away from her and Kagome playfully mocked Inuyasha saying, "Keh!" Kagome giggled and watched Inuyasha wip  
  
around and look at her all shocked.  
  
"Well! I always hear YOU say it! so I thought I should give it a try!" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Almost...there!!" Miroku had watched Sango go to sleep and then with quick movements left her on the sofa with a pillow safely tucked on her head so  
  
she wouldn't know he was gone. Then miroku went outside and looked at the tree that just so happands to be outside her window and a branch  
  
to help ANYONE climb into her room safely! and what do you know! her window was open!! THIS WAS PERFECTO!  
  
"he he!!" Miroku climed up the tree and then he went on the branch that went to Kagome's room and he looked inside!  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! what do we have here!!" Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands.  
  
"Oh shit!" all of a sudden the branch SNAPED! and he went crashing on the floor!!  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha! what was that?!" Kagome went to look outside the window and Inuyasha crouched on the window seal seeing a passed out miroku with  
  
swirls in his eyes and a broken branch.  
  
'Oh great! now I'll never be able to use that branch again! that yarou...augh!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"MIROKU!!" Inuyasha slammed on the ground making a crator and Miroku with one fast movement got up and scooted away from a very pissed off Inuyasha!  
  
"aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...I SWEAR!! I WASN'T DOING WHAT YOU THOUGHT-"  
  
"I'M GONNA CUT OUT UR GUTS AND GIVE THEM TO KAIRARA!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha then called kiara and then she transformed!!  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! INUYASHA NO!!!" Inuyasha then yelled at miroku with a very cold stare.  
  
"KIRARA!!! DINNER TIME!! ITS FRIED MIROKU!!!!!" then the cat demon started to purr...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miroku ran for his life depended on it and then split.  
  
"CAME BACK HERE YOU YAROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha ran after Miroku and then he toke out his sword.  
  
"KIZE NO KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Miroku then shit his pants. literally.  
  
'Damn. Should've worn rubber undies for easy clean-up!!" Thought miroku. Which, how he knew what rubber undies were was beyond me.  
  
Miroku slammed against a tree and then Sango ran out and used her Boomerang and knocked Inuyasha's sword out of his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha! stop trying to kill miroku!.....I was just watching a good part of a movie and then I didn't get to hear it becuase of mirokus screaming and yours."  
  
Sango finished and they all sweatdroped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jakan-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama has been gone along time...Should we go and find him?" asked Rin.  
  
"Your right, Human child, Lord Sesshoumaru has been gone a long time...In the other Human girls time..." Jakan began to get up.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Yes Jakan-sama!" Rin got up and started singing as she walked next to Jakan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...." Sesshoumaru looked at the arrow near his heart and tried to pull it out. But it stayed there.  
  
"That kikyo reincarnation has done her work well..." He stayed there and got out his sword, he saw the demons of the underworld and they were holding  
  
the arrow there.  
  
"So thats how she did it..." He slashed at them but they didn't go away...  
  
"Makes sense..."  
  
"SOOO!~ now you know what I've been threw huh Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha was now standing right beside him crossing his arms and looking the other way.  
  
"...."  
  
"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER!!!"  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Thats quite a SPELL your under...ahahahaha!"  
  
"Pull this arrow out and I'll let you live...for now..." He looked at him with a death glare...  
  
"YEAH! LIKE I WOULD FALL FOR-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!"  
  
Everyone turned there head to the well as Rin got out and right behind her was jakan.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked the other way and Inuyasha had his mouth open and didn't finish what he was about to say.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin started crying and then walked up to him and then Inuyasha crawled away...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama what happand to you?!" she hugged him and sesshoumaru looked down at her and she looked up at him with hurt eyes and Sesshoumaru  
  
for the ONLY time in his life started to feel....sad...  
  
"Whats this arrow in your heart Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru noticed the summer kimono she had on that he made Jakan get for her...she looked-  
  
Whoa! what is he thinking! he wanted to kill himself right there and then.  
  
Rin got up on her tip toes and tried to reach the arrow, and Everybody was hiding behind a tree watching and it was like a movie!! they were bauwling there   
  
eyes out and miroku was crying on Sangos shoulder!! Inuyasha just sat on top of the tree and watched...  
  
(Just so you know, rins about 12 right now...:-)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin pulled out the arrow and everyone looked shocked! it disappeared and because Sesshoumaru was still holding his sword and  
  
so he saw the demons disappear when she touched them...  
  
"But how did she do-"  
  
"Maybe she LOVES sesshoumaru and..love beats all..."  
  
"Makes sense...But HOW WOULD ANYONE ANYONE AT ALL LOVE SESSHO-"  
  
"Shut up! watch!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rin hugged sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru looked shocked but...DUN DUN DUN!!! he hugged her back! lasted about a minute before sesshoumaru sensed everyone was watching...  
  
".........." Sesshoumaru started growling and then held Rins hand and then went back into the well.  
  
"Lets go..." He said to Rin.  
  
"Hai!" then Jakan was just left being all sad and then he yelled and ran back in the well saying, "WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" and jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well I'll be damned..." Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"Where did that girl come from?" asked Kagome.  
  
"From up his ass! GOD KNOWS that shes up his ass and Sesshoumarus head is WAY up his-"  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
"MIROKU!! shut up! were talking about some little girl here not a hooker you crap bag frog boy!!"  
  
Miroku's eye brow went up then he smiled...hand so...close...just a little-  
  
*SLAP!!*  
  
"GODDAMMIT!!!!!!!!! MIROKU YOU-!!!!!!!!!!!" She was about to just let it all out but then she smiled and walked in the house...door slammed then we all heard...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In a very high pitched way...  
  
"Damn! shes gonna be a mute for a while..." Inuyasha shook his head and miroku put his head down...  
  
"might as well go look to see if she killed herself...-" before she could finish, we all heard a HUGE THUMP.  
  
in the house...  
  
*ROLL, THUMP ROLL THUMP, ROLL THUMP ROLL THUMP ROLL THUMP THUMP...BAM!!!!* then it silenced...sounded like someone falling down the-  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all ran and miroku slammed open the door and what we all saw...  
  
sango on the floor with blood on her face and her hands with blood also...  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!"   
  
"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!" Kagome went right away to call 911.  
  
"YOUR RIGHT SHE DID COMMITT SUICIDE!!" Inuyasha was panicing as he helped Miroku pick her up. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPAND?!!" then, up stairs we heard  
  
a laugh and then it silenced...  
  
"WTF?!!!" Inuyasha ran up the stairs and he saw Naraku with one secound then he was gone.  
  
"SHIT!!!" He looked around and he was no where to be seen.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?! YES! 911!!! I wanna report, JUST, MY FRIEND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND IS IN ACOMA!!! HELP- WHAT?!! I'M NOT GONNA HOLD YOU BAS-"   
  
*Dial Tone*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 'HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?! my friend fell down the stairs, not waking up, in acoma, AND YOU LAZY ASSES CUT ME OFF!!' Kagome was really pissed off.  
  
"Your so much like kikyo," someone cut off her thoughts.  
  
"...." Kagome slowly turned around...and who ruffly embraced her and then he whipsered in her ear, "Your so much like her. And you know I hate her...meaning if shes inside you, I'll have to kill you..." then his hands went around her neck.  
  
"IN..U...YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" then he smacked her and she passed out on the floor, then he split.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"IN..U...YASHA!!!" was all Inuyasha heard before he heard another thump.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha raced down the stairs and miroku just came out of the bathroom with all the first aid stuff in the house.  
  
"WTF?!" Inuyasha and Miroku said at once seeing both the girls on the floor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" *smack*  
  
"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!!" Miroku went to Kagome and she was knocked out too... all of a sudden they heard noises and a red and white van with flashing lights came to the house.  
  
Inuyasha grabed Kagome and then shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nurses ran down the hallways and two doctors were following, five nurses were with sango and three with Kagome.  
  
The doctor put some medician in a needle and ejected it into sango. Then Sango's pulse went up enough to take as normal.  
  
"She will be okay, but she had a brutle beating." one of the doctors told the nurses and she wrote some stuff down in a record binder, then the nurse wrote down. 'Serverly Injured, with alot of bumps and bruises and one arm that was close to being broken. Patient name, Sango.'  
  
Around the other corner was Kagome, she had four large gashes in her stomache and nail marks on her neck.  
  
"Patient name, Kagome. These gashes don't look normal, they don't look like they could've been done with a weapon, they look like claw marks. Write that down."  
  
The nurse wrote down, 'Animal beating.'  
  
^_^  
  
"They will be okay, Mr..."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Riight...their fine, nothing too serious..."  
  
Both of the boys sighed heavely, and then stared at the strange place they were in. It Was HUGE!  
  
"This place reminds me of some show Sango and Kagome made us watch-"  
  
"E.R? that show was depressing, didn't know I was gonna have to deal with it in real life..." Inuyasha got up.  
  
"Can I see Kagome"  
  
Miroku mimicked Inuyasha by getting up and a serious look on his face.  
  
"Can I see Sango?"  
  
The Nurse nodded and then boys followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Unnn..." Kagome started to rise, but she felt her stomache feel like she was shot five times, and her neck had one of those cast thingys.  
  
When she started to wake up Inuyasha came into the room, "Hey, you awake?" he said, he was hella curious wit all the gadgets around her and crap.  
  
"Hai...." Kagome coughed a little and he was near her side in a heartbeat, "Does it hurt Kagome? you got hurt pretty bad when Naraku attacked you, I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time to save-"  
  
Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's and sqeezed it.  
  
"Hey..." she said raspy, "Don't you dare start crying on me." she said and started to giggle. Inuyasha noticed this and he felt his cheek, and it had a wet spot on it.  
  
"Holy shit...aaaa..." he said and he put his head down a little and his bangs covered his eyes as he sqeezed Kagomes hand, oh, and he didn't notice shippou watched in the far end of the corner of the room smirking...MAH HA!!  
  
"Kagome..." He looked up and she was fast asleep.  
  
"Kagome...I don't think I can stand seeing one more woman die...I swear, I'll protect you with my life, even if it means death.." He got up and he kissed her gently and walked out of the room, and he stole a glance at shippou and gave the kit a dirty look.  
  
When Inuyasha left the room, Shippou went on Kagomes bed and snuggled next to her as she slept being hooked up to some machines.  
  
When Inuyasha was walking down the hall, he heard screams.  
  
"SOMEBOY HELP ME!!! THIS PATIENT HAS GONE MAD!!" then there was a huge crash and a scream, and another voice that sounded alot like Miroku's.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!"  
  
With that, Inuyasha ran to where the noise was coming from.  
  
^_^  
  
"SANGO!! WHATS WRONGE WITH YOU?!" Miroku tried his best and finally got her by the shoulders, she got the nearest operation knife, which was a big one and tried to stap him, but miroku only got a knic on the cheek instead.  
  
Inuyasha ran into the room but was stoped by a nurse.  
  
"Don't!" she said, "I don't know what happand, that younge man claimed that she floated out of the bed, and started Attacking him! then she-"  
  
Before she could finish, Sango hit miroku and he collided with a monitor, then she dashed out the window with a flip, and landed with one foot like a ballerena, then she dashed off building by building.  
  
"SHIT!" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time, then Inuyasha jumped out the window too and so did miroku and they ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DON'T YOU JUST HATE ME FOR LEAVING IT THIS FAR?! muahahahhhaahhahhah! but sorrys, I started two new books, 'what can I do for you' and 'virtual getup which I redoing, also's, so I don't reallly got time for this, but trust me, once I'm done with the redoing chapter of virtual getup I'll do a WHOLE new LONG chapter for you's. Okays? THANKIES FOR READING THS FAR!!!!! LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! 


	6. Show Down! Naraku vs Inuyasha!

:::HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH!!! MADE YOU THINK I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE EH?! EH?!!!! HAAHHHHA!!! I'm soooo evil! I just wanted you to keep yourselfs on your toes! heh, okay, then. This is gonna be funnnnn!  
  
Chapter: SHOW DOWN! Naraku vs. Inuyasha!  
  
Information: After Sango has gone unconisous, Inuyasha and Naraku Take on a battle thats gonna last once and for all, what will happan when Kouga and KAGOME come into the battle?! what about kagura vs. Sesshoumaru?! THIS IS TRUELYYYYYYYY a exciting chapter. SO KEEP READING AND DON'T SKIP A WORD! on with the show!  
  
"DAMN! shes to fast!" yelled Inuyasha, miroku was right behind him.  
  
"We'll have to split up, Inuyasha, don't slow down because of me, GO AFTER HER!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Right!" and Inuyasha toke off.  
  
Naraku smirked as he watched Sango come to him and bow, when she did you could see the glow of The jewel shard in her back.  
  
"Heh, now your family will be complete, your father and mother and your little brother, hell, everyone you knew and loved is dead, now you will be one of them." he toke out the jewel shard in her back and she collasped on the ground.  
  
-----Flashback------  
  
'WHY THE HELL DOES MIROKU ALWAYS grope me all the time!!! why! doesn't he know that I-' Something grabed her shoulder while she was going up the stairs, and then she felt what seemed like a hand going threw her back.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!!" yelled sango in a very high pitched way, then she saw Naraku's face as she flew backwards down the stairs bumping each one with her head. Kohaku was standing next to Naraku when she noticed Kohaku had blood on his hands.  
  
"Ko-kohaku...how could- you do this...." she hit her head one last time before landing on the floor, a tear slipped out of her eye, and she went unconcious.  
  
Kohaku started crying but he had a blank face.  
  
"Why am I crying? I'm not sad..." he wiped his eyes and followed Naraku, but in his mind he saw the face of someone happy, smiling at him and calling his name, but it quickly disappeared...'that girl' then he jumped out the window, but for a minute he saw Naraku stop at the window and heard Inuyasha, that, hanyou screamed at him, more like yelled like he was really pissed off, and then Naraku disappeared, Kohaku ran for the well.  
  
----End of FlashBack------  
  
"NARAKU!!"  
  
"I should've known it was you...but...SANGO!!!!!" Miroku ran towards her and he grabed her and shook her shoulders, "SANGO?! SANGO!!!" his eyes narrowed at Naraku, he was about to kick his ass but Inuyasha put his sword in front of him.  
  
"Don't," he toke a step forward, "Hes mine"  
  
"So, your here too, little brother." said a voice coldly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL. SESSHOUMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"I'm here to kill Naraku-"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL. I WAS HERE FIRST!!"  
  
"He kidnapped someone of importance to me, I'm here for revenge."  
  
"If you bitches are done kissing I GOT SOME ASS KICKING FOR YOU!!!" Yelled someone else.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"Hey dog turd." said Kouga.  
  
Now I think everyone in the room gave cold stares to Kouga, and all they got in return was a smirk.  
  
"Now, which one of you has the nerve to take me on?" Said Naraku in a bored and cold voice, "Because your all about to die."  
  
"BRAG BRAG BRAG, isn't that all you ever do half breed?" said kouga to Naraku, "Cuz its really pissing me off, and I thought DOG BOY over there was a bragger-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DON'T MAKE ME BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF WITH TETSAIGA!" Yelled Inuyasha, Inuyasha's brother just started holding back some giggles because that was to damn funny.  
  
"Wolf boy does gave a point, Inuyasha." Smirked Sesshoumaru, "Naraku its time to deal with-"  
  
"I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
"I wasn't done speaking. Your getting close to dying-"  
  
"YOU ARE!! BECAUSE MY FOOT WILL BE UP YOUR-"  
  
"You interupted me agai-"  
  
"NOW YOU DID IT TO M-"  
  
"THATS IT YOUR GONNA DIE." Sesshoumaru dashed and hung Inuyasha by the neck.  
  
"IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE I'M GONNA-" Sesshounmaru wiped his poisen claws at kouga and he flew against the wall with a thud.  
  
"You may die now." Sesshoumaru was about to ram Inuyasha's face with his claws but Inuyasha pulled out tetsaiga.  
  
"Not so fast, BIG BROTHER." Inuyasha smirked at this, "Now I believe its my turn." Boy Sesshoumaru looked pissed off right there and then.  
  
"WOUND OF THE WIND!!!"  
  
"You under-estimate me." Sesshoumaru blocked the wound of the wind with toukijin!!  
  
'How the hell did he block my attack?!'  
  
"AHEM. The REASON we are all HERE is to kill NARAKU not EACH OTHER!!" Yelled someone from across the room.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his head around, "KAGOME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"I need to get revenge as well!"  
  
"Thats my woman!!" Yelled Kouga, then Kagome shot an arrow at him that barely missed his head.  
  
"You call her that again I'll kill you." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"BRING IT DOG TURD!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Inuyasha!!!" screamed Kagome, in a high pitched way.  
  
"Kagome!" Naraku was chasing Kagome around the room, everyone sweatdroped, even Sango whos unconsious right now.  
  
"Naraku...I believe your going to die now." Sesshoumaru in a lightning fast way was near Naraku when someone came right in front of him in a fast motion.  
  
"Your my opponent," Said Kagura, she was smirking and she was so close to Sesshoumaru their noses almost touched, "PREPARE YOURSELF!" She swiped her fan and Sesshoumaru dodged it, and he aimed for her neck but she turned ever so slightly that he flew right past her. He landed his feet on the wall in a ever so graceful fashion and flew right back at her taking Toukijin out of its sash.  
  
"Die." he said and he threw toukijin at her and she got a nick on the cheek, then toukijin flew back to Sesshoumaru like a boomerang.  
  
"Not bad." she said wiping the blood from her face with her thumb.  
  
"I can do worse." he smirked and flew towards her again.  
  
"NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha, Naraku turned around, "YOUR MINE! KAZE NO KIZU!!!" and he aimed towards Naraku, he did it five times over and over and over, but when it stoped, you could see the shield around Narku.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Take this!" Sesshoumaru slashed off Kaguras arm.  
  
"Humph," as all she said, "You forget, now, I'm IMMORTAL!!" all of a sudden her arm attached itself and it flashed, then, she looked fine.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Just what you are, but, stronger." she smiled and charged at Sesshoumaru again.  
  
"Inuyasha," began Naraku, "Are you, forgeting someone?"  
  
"Ka...kagome-"  
  
With those words, Naraku struck his hand into Kagomes stomache, and riped it back out.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" yelled Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku.  
  
Kagome gasped at what happand, and she gave a slight dreamy look over her shoulder and then fell over.  
  
Everyone stoped, even Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked slightly shocked at what happand.  
  
"Yo...you...." Inuyasha put his head down and crumbled to the floor, and his fist slammed threw it, and his knuckles bleed.  
  
'Whats this? for some reason I feel I must stay away, from, Inuyasha...' thought Sesshoumaru, and he backed away.  
  
When Inuyasha looked up, his eyes were red and there were purple stripes on his cheeks.  
  
"Shit," was all miroku said, "Were in deep shit."  
  
Inuyasha growled and pounced at Naraku, but when he did, The shield stoped him and he flew back and hit the wall,  
  
"How the hell are we gonna get dog turd to normal when Kagome-"  
  
"SHIT!!!" they both said.  
  
Behind them they heard a groan, Sango was sturing, "Whats- OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed and put her hands to her mouth when she saw Kagome, she had tears in her eyes, she crawled over to her and held her up to her lap stroking her hair.  
  
"KAGOME?! Kagome! wake up!!! Kagome!!!" Tears started falling down her face, in the backround you could hear Inuyasha slamming threw the shield withKagura and Sesshoumaru fighting.  
  
Miroku came over to comfort her, and he held her and Sango started to cry alot.  
  
"Humph, so dog turd is now a full breed, never thought I'd see the day." Kouga snaped his knuckles, "I'll just have to put him back in his place." Kouga charged at Inuyasha and knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the head, he got in return a punch in the stomache and went flying to the wall.  
  
"TAKE THIS DOG TURD!!!" He punched him in the face, then flew into a wall and tried to get up, but he went limp and a trickle of blood fell down his face.  
  
"...Ka-kagome..." After he said that, Inuyasha went limp.  
  
"Well, he won't be going crazy for a while..." Kouga shot up and waved a fist at Naraku, "Now, I'm gonna tear out your guts and make it that onigumo will be in one pile, and YOU in another!!!!!" Kouga toke one last look at Kagome then he jumped on a wall and flung himself at Naraku.  
  
"Die, NARAKU!!!" Kouga slashed threw the barrier, but then he got thrown back.  
  
"You can't kill me." Narku smirked and then hundred of demons flew out from the barrier, flying towards everyone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kohaku-kun, when am I going back to Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin smiled slightly at Kohaku.  
  
"Soon..." said kohaku as he held Rins hand, walking her back to naraku.  
  
"Okays..." rin smiled and giggled slightly.  
  
Back to the battle at hand...  
  
"Where...am I......."  
  
Kagome was covered in darkness then tried to get up, but was stuck on the ground...  
  
"I...Can see, a light..."  
  
'Reach for the shikon no tama, be reborn...'  
  
"Okay...whatever you say."  
  
Kagome reached for it and it felt warm.  
  
"Hey, this would be nice for my stiff shoulders." Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
She held it close to her heart.  
  
"Hey, creepy voice in my head telling me to be reborn person, where the hell am I?" No one answered as she opened her eyes. Hmm, Sesshomaru fighting Kagura, me on the ground, Inuyasha limp against the wall, and Koga unsuccessfully trying to get through Narakus Barrior. Heh, nice.  
  
"Must...get up..." Luckily for her she brought her arrows, but Naraku knocked her bow out of her hand. Oh well, arrow will do. She got up weakly, then walked behind Naraku. Forcefully she shoved it right into his back. Immediately he turned towards her.  
  
"I thought I killed you." he said with no feeling in his voice.  
  
"Well, you failed. It will take more then that!" Kagome got a handfull of them and shoved them into Narakus body, and his body showed a wave of slight pink.  
  
"Bitch what are you doing?!" Naraku flinched as pink started to flash and open up parts of his skin. It stung like a thousand needles.  
  
'Shit shes stronger than I thought.'  
  
"Your pain will end soon enough. Then we can all get on with our lifes." Kagome turned her head to find Sesshomaru next to her, and he slashed his claws into Narakus chest. He got through the barrior because it faded when Naraku got hurt.  
  
"Hey, wheres Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hes over there." Sesshomaru pointed to Inuyasha against the wall.  
  
'Oh, right, hes like, almost dead.' Kagome ran towards him and shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up! Please I need you, I came back for you. You can't leave me now! Please! I'll get you more of that pizza you like!" Kagome tried hard to stop herself from crying. When she opened her eyes she found Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"Augh...okay...but only if you get me a family sized for myself." he smirked at her slowly getting up.  
  
Kagome threw her arms around him and held him close. "I thought I lost you baka."  
  
"Keh! I ain't weak enough to get killed with a few hits from that wimpy wolf!"  
  
"Shut up you dog shit! You got knocked the fuck out!" Kagome smiled but then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Naraku!" Inuyasha was hit with a new realization. Quickly he picked up his sword, and ran towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"NO WAY SESS! HES MINE! I came all this way and you aren't fucking going to finish him off before I do!!!" He knocked him away with his sword, then looked at Naraku aiming the sword at his head, lifting his weapon.  
  
"This is it. For all the shit you've done your gonna die." Inuyasha rammed the sword into Narakus face. But then something werid happand. Instead of him dying and pink radiating from him, it was now purple. Sess got out of the way before Inuyasha did, but Inuyasha along with everyone else was knocked around a bit from the force that was coming from the half demon.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to recover from what just happand.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" Naraku got stronger and bigger and broke through the roof of the building they were in. This was worse for Kagome then everyone else because a bunch of people are going to see what was happaning.  
  
"Hes getting bigger!" yelled Miroku as Sango and him jumped on kirara who was hiding from what was happaning.  
  
"OMFG ITS GODZILLA!!" yelled Kouga.  
  
"Due to International copywrite laws, its not!" Yelled back Kagome.  
  
"Well still we should kick its ass!"  
  
"Good point!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to try attacking Naraku. Sesshomaru was more successful then Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha got knocked the fuck out! Slamming into the ground, he made a sickening thud against the ground, and tried to get up, but Naraku only knocked him back down again.  
  
"Fool!" Yelled the new Naraku. "I've only just begun! Suffer Inuyasha!" He threw his head back, and in a flash of light he started to call all the demons in Kagomes time, and to Kagomes suprise there were alot. Narakus body started to get new parts, he got new armor, and even Sesshomaru couldn't doubt he was getting stronger.  
  
He smirked. "Naraku. At least now you are a challange. Hopefully you won't run like you usally do." After that, Sesshomaru took out his sword, toukijin, and rammed head on to Naraku.  
  
Kagome, took out her bow and a arrow, loaded the arrow, aimed, and while Sesshomaru attacked Naraku, she hit Naraku with a bulls eye. Only to be disappointed of him catching it, and it disapearing.  
  
This was probably going to be the last battle between Naraku and Inuyasha.  
  
A battle that would soon decied their fates.  
  
A/N: Yay I'm finally revising this story. I made the ending crappy so I am going to redo the whole thing. Hope you likey!!!  
  
p.s  
  
Review review review 


	7. Narakus Curses and Chicken Heads!

A/N: Gawds, whenever I make plans for stuff they never work out, like revising this because I really didn't get the story and ppl got confused. sigh If I was back in my noob Inuyasha days this would b a whole lot easier...long sigh Well, here I go! (don't hit me)  
  
Narakus Curses and Chicken Heads!  
  
"This really sucks! Kagome, try and shoot a arrow at him and distract him, Kouga make sure Kagome doesn't get hurt or I will hurt you in the worst way possible!!!" Inuyasha shouted while trying to attack Naraku again.  
  
'Why does the spotlight have to be on me! Augh!' Kagome thought while loading a arrow in her bow. She shot it, but it seemed to have no affect on him, it flew right through part of his head, leaving a rather large whole, but almost instantly it grew back.  
  
Sesshomaru was having problems too, he attacked Naraku and used all of his most powerful attacks on him but, regardless of what he tried to do he failed, and this was really pissing him off.  
  
"You guys are pissing me off! Your like flys and I am the man with the fly swatter!" Naraku swatted them away literally after that comment.  
  
"Well your like frickin godzilla, hows that?" called out shippou.  
  
"Better be careful or I will go and sit on you."  
  
"Eep! Kagome save me." Shippou crawled into Kagomes arms, shivvering from fear. Kagome sighed at this.  
  
'We aren't getting anywhere! Whats going to happan next-' Before she could finish that thought, Naraku turned back into his original self in a puff of smoke, only to reveal he had Inuyasha and Miroku by their throats.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried out and threw her hiraikotsu at him, but he said something about, 'the worst torture possible' and vanished.  
  
"Where the hell did little dog shit and pervert man go???" Called out Kouga as he rushed to Kagomes side.  
  
"I don't know, we can only imagine what he will do to the both of him."  
  
Sesshomaru was quiet, then without a word took off, probably going back to his time. Everyone with downcast expressions went back to Kagomes place as well, to go and look to where Inuyasha and Miroku disappeared to.  
  
We can only imagine the worst.  
  
"Huh...what..." Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes to find himself in a dark place with werid noises, and tied by his arms and legs with chains and put on some weird bed. It was also rather cold. His arms were getting goosebumps.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha? Where are we?" Miroku was awake now as well, and all the way on the other side of the room. Inuyasha squinted his eyes then looked away in disgust.  
  
"Oh my fcking gawd Miroku we are fcking NAKED!" Inuyasha tried to move from his chains but nothing he did worked.  
  
"I was wondering why it was so cold...Oh well!"  
  
"The fck do you mean oh well, this is serious!!! Miroku we have to get out of here!" Inuyasha struggled with all his might, but he still couldn't get out.  
  
"Mmm yea your one sexy little doggy boy!" Inuyasha heard a voice in the shadows say.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
Walking out of the shadows seemed to be a girl, but he looked closer and it was a guy.  
  
"My name is Jakotsu, and I am your...torturer for this evening." He smirked at Inuyasha and winked, "Wow finally a REAL man. Yay I got you all to myself!"  
  
"The hell you do, let me out of here!"  
  
Jakotsu walked next to Inuyasha and rubbed his ears.  
  
"Its okay doggy woggy we won't hurt you...much..."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Miroku suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh I forgot you were there Houshi, we have someone coming for you. Now Inuyasha, I have something here, that wants to say 'Hi'." Inuyasha to his horror looked at a pair of tweezers in Jakotsu's hand.  
  
"What the hell do you plan to do with those???"  
  
"You'll find out." Jakotsu walked up to Inuyasha, and Miroku turned his head and squinted because he knew what was going to happan.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were off to look for Inuyasha and Miroku. Kouga split saying he was going to look for Naraku on his own time, saying he didn't care about Inuyasha, and everyone else had reasons of their own to leave.  
  
"This is awful! I can't imagine what Inuyasha and Miroku are going through right now." Kagome sighed and sat on a rock, while Sango paced thinking of where Naraku could've taken the two.  
  
"I don't know. This really does suck. We have no leads no nothing. Where would he...-" Sango was stoped short as she heard a rustling noise in the trees. "Kagome-chan, stay back." Sango got out her Hiraikotsu, and aimed.  
  
"Sango careful! I feel...I jewel shard coming from there." Kagome stood up and got out her bow and arrows.  
  
I huge looking spider came out of the woods. It stoped short and loked at Kagome, then it spit out a bunch of sticky stuff at her.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango through her Hirarikotsu at it and knocked off its head. It kept moving.  
  
"Why is it still moving??" Kagome gasped as it came after her, and knocked her so she fell backward. It got on top of her and showed its fangs and was about to bite her, bit Sango threw her weapon again and cut its body in half.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?!" Sango went and helped her up. The monster disappeared, and left a jewel shard in Kagomes hand.  
  
"That was werid." Kagome said while Sango helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, and that seemed way to easy for a monster with a jewel shard." Kagome sighed and put a hand to her heart and she felt a pulse.  
  
"Sango! somethings!-"  
  
All of a sudden, a huge circle surrounded them and made a creak sound.  
  
"Not good!" Sango gasped as the ground collapsed, splitting open, making them fall into a very deep opening.  
  
"AHHH!" Kagome covered her face with her arms, and tried to grab into something while she fell. Sango smartly put her boomerange under her so she was standing on it, and grabed Kagome.  
  
After almost a minute they stoped falling and made a loud thump on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked and let go of Sango.  
  
"I'm fine. Where are we?" The light from the opening closed up, and they were left in semi-darkness.  
  
"I don't know, but it might lead us to where Inuyasha and Miroku is." Kagome had a flashlight in her backback, and she took it out, slowing walking with Sango next to her down the long dark looking cave.  
  
'I hope Miroku and Inuyasha are okay...'  
  
"Ah! Damn you! No! GET AWAY FROM ME! DAMMIT WOMAN!" Naraku summoned five old ugly woman, and they were trying to touch miroku and each of them was armed with a jar of peanut butter.  
  
"OMG! OW! DAMMIT! NO! IT HURTS! AAAH!!!" Inuyasha was practicly crying now, his face was all red, and then after torturing him with tweezers, Jakotsu got out some Nads, and started using it on Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku was probably hating life more than Inuyasha, because his worst fear is ugly old woman...one of them jumped him and he screamed.  
  
"No, no! I am already commited to someone! please, let me live without having my eyes burn out from lack of beauty!" All of the woman 'keh'd', then the ugliest one looked at him, flipped her hair and said, "I'm all the beauty you'll ever need hot stuff! Now lets put you in some speedos!"  
  
After that comment, the five ugly old ladys picked him up, then carried him outside the cell, taking him to god knows where.  
  
"Help! Inuyasha!" Soon Mirokus crys and screams died out, but Inuyasha had his own problems to deal with.  
  
"Get OFF ME! you stupid lil' fag!" Inuyasha spit at him, but jakotsu just smiled.  
  
"Now, we are gonna 'experiment quotation fingers with some Plyers!"  
  
"...What are plyers?"  
  
"They are kind of like a wrench."  
  
"....Touch me you shall die."  
  
"Sure sure sure tuff guy." He smiled and pulled out the wrench and some nads. "You got one hell of an ass but your legs and arms are a lil fuzzy, so is, something else ."  
  
"No!!! GET AWAY, NO!!!" pause "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Jakotsu got on top of him, and put nads all over his legs and arms and....yeah, then he put the cloth like paper on him, and, rippp!! off came a big wad of hair.  
  
"Wow!" Jakotsu gushed, "Your pretty hairy, like, animal!!! gggrrr baby very good!!!" He threw his head back and laughed, but then he blinked when he saw Inuyashas eyes turn red.  
  
"You...damn....bastard..." Inuyasha clenched his hands, to the point of riping his skin and making his palms bleed. He threw his head back and made a powerful scream, then riped the chains he had that tied him down, and almost burst the metal bars he had holding down his legs.  
  
Jakotsu blushed and smiled, "Wow! so strong! Now maybe we can have some fun!" He laughed and took out his sword. "Com'on puppy lets get it on ."  
  
"The only thing your gonna embrace is my foot in your ass and your face in the ground." Saying that, Inuyasha charged, while being completely naked with one leg shaved I'll mention, and swiped at Jakotsu.  
  
"Bad doggy!" Jakotsu didn't even move, he put his hand in the air, and all of a sudden, chains went around Inuyashas legs, arms, and neck, shoving him agains't the opposite wall.  
  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha spat out. His fangs showed and he snarled and yelled as Jakotsu put his hand behind his back, closing his eyes. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him, as he pulled out his arm to find a chicken. Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell is that for???" He asked nervously.  
  
"You'll find out." Said a dark and mysterious voice behind Jakotsu. "I wanted him to do this for me for my own sick pleasure."  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?" He asked wide eyed.  
  
Kanna appeared right beside Naraku and Jakotsu and she busted out a video camra. "Naraku plans to sell this to americas funniest home videos, and maybe get some bling." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
Jakotsu got behind Inuyasha and blushed. "Wow! hes got such a tight ass! I bet you could'nt even fit a chicken egg in there without breaking it!"  
  
"I bet you could put a chicken head in there, so it can bite his ass." Naraku smirked. "Go ahead and do it Jakotsu."  
  
"Okay!" Jaktosu got the chicken, and with one hand, shoved it up Inuyasha ass!  
  
"OMFG!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Hey this is better then the dave cheapelle show!" Yelled Naraku through Inuyasha screams while eating popcorn.  
  
"Um...Jaktosu, you can remove your hand now..."  
  
A/N: W00T another chapter ppl. this was hilarious. ANTICIPATE FOR THE NEXT ONE!! 


	8. Queer Eye For The Straight Hanyou

A/N: YES!1 I'M ACTUALLY WRITING, OMFG! hundreds of gasps lmfao someone wrote me a review and I was so happy that I decieded to write! see! I do keep my promises! now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 8

Things That Don't Make Sense

"This is getting us no where. Where the hell are we!" Kagome complained as her and Sango went through many corridors and tunnels that were leading them to, well, no where.

"Like hell I should know." Sango sighed n stoped when they reached a dead end.

"Dead end..." Kagome whispered.

"Nice way to say the obvious." Sango rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall. "This is hopeles---"

Suddenly the wall flips over and they both are thrown into a secret passage. The girls are knocked out for a second but quickly come to their senses n get up.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome rubbed her now sore bum and patted her skirt for dust. Sango turned to her while looking around.

"I don't know...it seems like a secret passage. This might lead us to Inuyasha and Miroku. Com'on." Sango grabed Kagomes hand leading her through the dark.

It seemed like forever they walked until Sango bumped into something.

"...ow..." Sango rubbed her nose, then she sneezed.

"Sango, I'm pretty sure I have a match in my packback." Kagome reached into her backpack and dug around until she felt something that was shaped like a match box. She got out a piece of wood she kept in her backpack (For fires when none is available) and she scratched the match on the wood. The whole room brightend up. Being temporarily blinded, Kagome and Sango rubbed their eyes n looked around the room they were in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Sango and Kagome screamed at the same time and clung to each other. This wasn't just any room, it was a shrine with each wall covered in hundreds of golden penises! There were three really big ones in the middle of the room, the second one Sango bumped her nose in.

"Thats so gross! whats this doing here!" Kagome looked horrified at the object. "MY EYES, IT BURNS!"

"CALM DOWN, this has to mean something. Kagome, grab one of the penises and see if it does anything."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TOUCH...THAT...THING?" Kagome looked at it and turned red.

"Well shit I ain't touching it. I don't know where its been." Sango rolled her eyes. "Rock, paper scissors?"

"Alright," Kagome and Sango played and both of them put paper. Both of the sighed and played again. Sango got paper and Kagome got rock.

"EW, EW, EW, ICK ICK ICK!" Kagome shrieked then got a determined look on her face. 'I have to find Inuyasha...' she thought as she reached out to it.

'At any cost...'

She grabed it and she heard Sango snort.

"God thats an interesting sight." Sango started laughing. Kagome gave her a dirty look.

"Whatever..." Kagome felt it some more and then suddenly the two balls went in and then the top opended up to show a button.

"That was disturbing."

"Shut up." Kagome pushed the button and they heard hundreds of snaps and the turning of metal all around them. "Uh oh...that doesn't sound good...maybe I touched the wrong one?" Kagome sweat droped and Sango grabbed her and pushed her to the side.

"GET DOWN!" Suddenly a huge hole opened into the floor. Sango looked around and all the heads of the penises turned into huge daggers. The daggers were snapping into place and they had god knows how long until all of the daggers shot at them.

"Kagome...when I say three...jump into that hole." Sango whispered harshly to Kagome.

"What if its another trap?" Kagome whispered back.

"We don't have a choice. Its either jump in or die." Sango flinched when she heard the daggers make one more switching noise and stoped.

"One...-" The daggers shot out as Sango grabed Kagome and threw her and herself into the hole.

"THREE!"

"OH INUYASHA YOUR SO PRETTIFUL! MMMmmmMmmm!" Jakotsu had Inuyasha tied up and he was looking through his closet. Naraku and Jakotsu had moved Inuyasha into the 'Fruit Room'. This was Jakotsus room when Naraku wanted him to do something for him.

Inuyasha had had enough. "LET ME THE FUCK GO, THIS IS FAR ENOUGH. LET ME GO!" Inuyasha had red lipstick on and dark blue eyeshadow. His cheeks were a bright pink and his face was powdered white.

"God I smell like fucking cologne and Axe." Inuyasha sniffed himself disgustingly. "YOUR SICK! YOUR A SICK FUCK! YOUR SICK!"

"MMMmmm YES, HUAH HUAH HA HA." Jakotsu had laughed with his hand against his mouth.

Naraku was having Kanna taping this all hoping to sell it on Ebay at a high price.

"I wonder what everyone would think when they saw their so called 'Hero' being dressed up as a fairy plum princess with ribbons on his nipples and make up done like a drag queen.

"FUCK YO--"

Jakotsu jumped Inuyasha. "I'D BE GLAD TO TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR OFFER!"

"NO, NO NO! GET OFF ME! I don't swing that way!" Inuyasha tried to rip off his chains but he was unable to. There was a very powerful spell cast upon them. He would need Kagome here since she is a Miko.

'Kagome I wish you were here...'

"Seems like we have guests." Naraku smirked and heard loud noises from above. "Everythings going according to plan..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the ceiling opened up and Kagome and Sango crashed into the floor.

"I DO NOT WANT TO FALL THROUGH ANY MORE HOLES." Kagome rubbed her sore bum again and Sango got up shakily.

"Wha...what the fuck is this place!" Sango looked around. The room was HUGE. Walls were painted pink with some flower wallpaper. All the furniture was a hot pink with lacey coverings on the top. A huge bed with wood surrounding it was there also, with silk curtains all around it. There was a seperate area near the middle of the room. It looked like it was used for torture since it had a bunch of tortue devices of all shapes and sizs around it with a huge ass metal bed in the middle. The bed had rainbows painted on it.

"IN--IN...Inuyasha?" Kagome looked shocked and sweatdroped when she saw Inuyasha red, blushing, and...laughing! Looking like a fag for sure, and having Jakotsu on his lap tickling his nipple with a feather.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE FUCK?" Kagome yelled. A miniture poodle ran up to Kagome and started barking at her feet. The dog had pink nails and bows all over it with a huge poof on its legs, tail, and head.

Jakotsu snapped with an evil voice, "QUITE SHNOOKUMS! DON'T MAKE DADDY...ANGRY!" The dog immediately recoiled and cryed while running under the bed.

Suddenly Sango gushed over Jakotsu after he got off Inuyasha. "Oh wow! Such nice clothes!"

Jakotsu blushed and smiled at Sango showing off his perfectly done nails. "Thanks its cashmere!"

Kagome Sweatdroped again. "Sango..."

"Sorry."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to run over to Inuyasha but Naraku with one movement of his hand wrapped her and Sango in chains and tied them to the wall.

"Shut up and watch this is getting interesting." Naraku chuckled and told Kanna to continue recording.

Kagome was getting tired of this.

"HEY, LET INUYASHA GO-"

Jakotsu kept tickling Inuyasha Nipple.

"Hehe, ha HA HAHAHAHA NO NO HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I SAID LET HIM GO!---"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES, HAHA, STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...what the fuck ever it seems like ur having fun."

YAY UPDATE I didn't want to keep you guys hanging. thankies lots for the reviews! I'll start writing again soon because of summer. 


End file.
